The Year of the Phoenix
by Ieri
Summary: Chapt.32 is AVAILABLE On the first day of their junior year, Will and Leyla meet a new student. They learn that Riley is the latest addition to the senior class at Sky High. Will she be able to survive her first, last, and only year at Sky High? WarrenOC
1. Enter Riley McCloud

Chapter 1: The New Girl: Part 1

It was a beautiful summer morning. Today marked the second week of August and the first day of school for special students. In the corner of the neighborhood, a pale blue house was waking up with the new day. On the second floor, a young, mature woman was dressing for school. She had brushed her shoulder length straight raven black hair behind her ears and combed her bangs to the side of her sun-tanned face. Her eyes shown a deep, mystifying blue gray as she stared into the mirror; her eyes were outlined in thick eyeliner with soft pastel colors on her eyelids. A clear lip-gloss was smoothed out over her light rose pink lips. She rose up from her chair and put on her favorite pair of jeans, the pair she had everyone sign on the last day she attended Xavier's School for Children with a permanent marker. She then waltzed to her closet and randomly chose a black shirt that had red words that read, "Today is a total waste of make-up." At the bottom of the closet was her collection of shoes. She took the pair of red Chinese shoes and placed them on her feet. When she was dressed, she turned around and saw her reflection in the full sized mirror next on the left side of her bed. She took a deep breath and took her messenger bag as she closed the door to her room.

Downstairs, her father was reading the paper at the counter while her mom was in the kitchen making her favorite breakfast—French toast and orange juice.

"Morning Riley." Her dad, Chris McCloud, said without even glancing up.

"Hey dad." She said as she smiled.

"Eat up dear. I don't want you to miss the bus." Her mom, Amy McCloud, said as she served a plate with two slices of French toast with cinnamon sprinkled on top.

"But mom, why do I have to the bus when I can just fly there?" Riley asked her.

"Because I'm scared that you'll be diced into pieces by a 747 flying to London or Paris or wherever."

"But—"

"But nothing. You're taking the bus and that's final!"

"Arugh! Fine!" Riley began cutting her French toast and stuffed the squares in her mouth.

"Oh, come on now Riley. You need to make new friends. I know you miss your old friends from Xavier's school, but you can always call them." Her dad said this as he tried to cheer her up. Riley forced a smile on her face. Chris McCloud then placed a small box on the table.

"It's about time you got one of these. After all, you're a senior now and you have shown great responsibility, so here. Take it, it's yours. Besides, your mother and myself have one." Riley glanced up, drank some orange juice, and took the box graciously. She pulled off the bow and opened the box. Inside was the latest cell phone—a Motorola RAZR. It was already turned on and had the correct time and date. Riley's face lighted up as she held the silver phone in her hands.

"Thank you so much!" Riley exclaimed.

"Look at the pho—" Her dad was cut off by a slap on the back of his head. Amy shot a deadly glance at her husband that said, "Do you want to live another day?" She turned to her look-alike daughter with a smile.

"Riley dear, you need to get going. You can look at it on the bus."

"Thanks guys. See you later." Riley said as she held the phone and walked towards the door.

"See you dear." Her mom said as she closed the door behind her. Her father watched Riley walk to the end of the block to her bus stop on 112 Ave. and 137th street.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Chris asked his wife.

"Of course. After all, the Commander and Jet Stream's son will be with her. She'll survive."

* * *

At the bus stop, Riley investigated who her parents put in her phone book. She was elated to see that all of her closest friends from Xavier's School for Children were on there. Her attention was diverted from the new phone to two people—a boy and a girl— walking to the same corner where she was. 

"Who the hell is the Commander and who's Jet Stream?" Riley whispered to herself as she glanced at the last names her parents entered before she slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"I can't believe we'll be starting our junior year at Sky High. I mean, it was like just yesterday I got my powers and now we're so close to graduating," the boy said to the girl.

"Yeah I know what you mean." The girl said. The two of them stopped as they saw Riley. Both of them looked at each other with a confused look.

"Can I help you with something?" Riley asked. The boy nudged the girl with a "Well, answer her" glance.

"Umm, yeah. Are you waiting for the bus?"

"That's right. And you are?"

"I'm Leyla."

"Nice to meet you. Who's the coward?"

"I am not a coward!"

"Sure you are. You had no courage to say hi to me at all and you nudged her so she can speak to me and in my opinion, you're a coward."

"I am not! My name is Will Stronghold."

"Nice to meet you," Riley said, "coward."

"For the last time woman, I am NOT a coward!"

"You have to forgive him. He can be an idiot when he wants to. So, what's your name? Are you new around here?" Leyla asked.

"The name's Riley and I just moved here last week. I transferred from Xavier's School for Children up north. My parents gave me a phone today that has my friend's numbers. Here." Riley took the phone out of her pocket and showed it to her new friends.

"Wow. That's nice." Leyla told her.

"Thank you. So, where exactly is this Sky High? I mean, I never even heard of this school."

"It's exactly where it says it is." Will pointed up, "in the sky."

"Well, can't you fly there?" Riley asked.

"You can, but there's always the bus."

As soon as those words were said, a yellow rectangle with wheels was rolling up to their stop.

"Morning Will, Leyla," the driver greeted them when the doors opened.

"Whoa, sorry kid, this bus is only for Sky High students." He stopped Riley before she even stepped foot on the bus.

"I am enrolled in Sky High. Today's my first day. If you don't let me on, I'll just fly there." Riley said with her arms crossed over her chest. At this point, everyone went on the right side of the bus to catch a glimpse of the new girl.

"Where do you come from kid?"

"Uh, upstate New York."

"Right. Well, sorry. You can't ride unless you tell me what your power is." Riley hesitated for a moment and dropped her hands at her side. She looked at the driver-squared face in the eye. Riley opened her mouth and mumbled what her power was.

"A little bit louder kid." The driver urged on. Will and Leyla walked to the front of the bus to give Riley a confidence boost. Seeing that she needed to get on the bus, she spoke up.

"I…destroy." Everyone on the bus stared at her wide-eyed, even her new acquaintances. The driver nodded, motioning her to come on, not wanting Riley to demonstrate how destructive she could really be.

* * *

So guys, what do you think? 


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 2: The New Girl: Part 2

The bus ride, in the beginning was a quiet one. No one wanted to speak to Riley at all. Will and Leyla sat in the seat next to her. Riley didn't say anything; she just stared at her feet, lifting her head every now and then to glance at the two of them. Once they were in the air, the soft murmur of conversation was heard.

"So, Riley, you're power is really destruction?" Leyla whispered. Riley looked up and nodded.

"Like, how do you do it? I mean, how do you activate that power? I never met anyone who could do that." Riley sighed and prepared herself to answer Leyla's question. Will just listened to their talk.

"When I get upset, hurt, or angry, my eyes start to glow. The wind picks up and I scream. After I let out that scream, a blast comes pouring out of my eyes and hands. That beam is capable of destroying cities in seconds and killing thousands. It's not something I'm very proud of." Riley paused to look out the window. Seeing that she had some time left, she decided to continue explaining her cursed gift.

"It's a curse to be me. I can never get too angry or else I'd annihilate every being in my path. I've been guilty of accidental bloodshed. At my old school, they had to build a special room for me so that my blasts wouldn't knock the walls out…" Leyla took her hand in a motherly way as if to reassure her that all will be well in due time.

"Riley, how did you get this power?" Will asked. It was the first time that he spoke to her.

"My mom has the ability to change the weather and my dad is a certified telepath."

"So I see." Will looked beyond Riley's shoulder to see that Sky High was coming into sight.

"Hey, look, we're here," Leyla said as she let go of Riley's hand.

Will, Leyla, and Riley were the last people to get off the bus. The driver, who's name so happened to be Bill, apologized to Riley for being rude that morning. Riley shook it off and said that it was all right. Will and Leyla walked hand in hand towards the front doors. On the other hand, Riley walked to the edge of the school grounds to take a look down.

_Wow. We're really high up here._ She thought to herself. Will and Leyla stopped to say hello to their friends. Riley caught up to them a short time later.

"So this is it, eh?" Riley said as she walked away from the edge.

"Yeah, this is it. Sky High." Leyla said as she took a deep breath. The other students were arriving. Many of them flew above their heads. Some had super speed. Others were cheering. A number of new, scared looking heroes stuck together.

"Who are they waiting for?" Riley asked.

"Her. Magenta, the Junior Class President." Will said as he pointed out a girl wearing a plaid skirt with a black shirt with purple hair. She was wearing fishnets stockings and had her complete purple hair tied in two buns.

"Do you guys know her?"

"Well, yeah. Freshman year, she was one of the sidekicks that helped defeat Royal Pain." Leyla explained.

"Oh. And uh, who—" Riley stopped, not wanting to find out who this Royal Pain was.

"And that guy behind her is Zack. He is a glowing sidekick. Literally speaking of course." Riley saw this Zack person who was wearing a white tennis-like outfit , including his shoes, complete with a white hat that hid his bleach blond hair.

"He glows?"

"That's right. And that guy over there is Warren Peace. Will's former enemy, but they worked it all out. He's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good person." Leyla said as she pointed out a boy dressed in black jeans and shirt with mid-neck length hair with one highlight of crimson in it. He sat on the side, reading a book.

"Is he a senior this year?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you're a senior too." Will interjected. _There's no way that she's a senior. She couldn't be. It would be just her first year here._

"But, I am. I turn 18 in December."

"You are!" Leyla and Will exclaimed. Riley nodded. They continued walking towards the entrance. Riley moved her eyes around, studying the main courtyard of her new school.

"So, um, where exactly do I go to get my class schedule?" Riley asked.

"Main office. Go in and make a right. It'll be on your left." Leyla instructed.

"Hey, we'll see you at lunch. Take care Riley!" Will and Leyla left her inside the emptying hallway to find the office on her own. Riley began walking with her head high looking for some sign that she was going the right way. She passed doors where she could hear the teachers welcoming their classes back. Riley put her head down and began walking faster. She wasn't looking when another student was coming around the corner. Riley accidentally knocked the book out of his hands. Riley stopped abruptly and picked it up.

"I'm so sorry. I was looking for the office and I didn't see you. Uh…here's your book." She apologized as she gave him the book.

"I don't like it when people don't look where they're going." Riley tilted her eyes up and saw the face of none other than Warren Peace. She had to blink three times before she processed the information in her head. A voice inside told her to remain calm and just say something rather than looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well then, warn me next time."

"I will." They stared at each other with hard looks.

"Well, can we please walk as we threaten each other? I mean, I'm trying to find the office so I can get my schedule." Riley looked away and began walking again.

"Fine." The book caught on fire as they walked.

"Must you really burn that book? I hate the smell of burnt pages."

"Get used to it." Riley stopped walking and shook her head. He, on the other hand, kept on walking past the lockers.

"Don't you think we're a little too old to play those games?" her voice echoed in the hallway. Warren stopped to take a look at this face he's never seen before who was making his first day of senior year a living hell.

"Well, don't just stay there. Answer me." Riley was already of ahead of him, not waiting for an answer. _If he's not going to answer me, I might as well leave him in the dust. _

She waited for him in front of the door that had "OFFICE" in big bold letters at the top of the door. Riley crossed her arms over her chest. When he finally caught up to her, the book was nothing but ashes. _If I am stuck with this girl for the rest of the year, I'm going to shoot myself._

"I told you I hated the smell of burned paper. It makes me sick."

"Well, I wouldn't have to burn the paper if you acted like you were my boss. I never even saw you before in my life. Why should I listen to you?" Riley put on a smirk. She recalled the title of the book that he was reading—Dante's Inferno.

"Because…I'm a senior too." Riley said with her eyes twinkling in triumph. Warren crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to her.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I really don't care. But you know, it is a common courtesy to be a little nicer to a new student." The door behind Riley opened up, revealing a woman in a business suit. She had a nametag clipped on to her lower part of her right collar. It said, "Principal Powers." She clasped her hands together and began to speak. At this time, Warren turned around and stared at the principal, the one authoritative figure he hated more than his dad.

"Ah, Monsieur Peace, I believe you have met Ms. Riley McCloud. She is transferring from Xavier's School for Children. Am I right?" Riley turned around to look at the woman's face.

"Umm…Yeah. That's right." Riley answered.

"And I have taken the liberty of placing you in Hero classes due to your power. Your parents have spoken to me on the phone which where the decision was made. You and Monsieur Peace will be in the same classes. You are a senior, right Ms. McCLoud?" Riley nodded.

"That's why I sent him out of class to show you around. Here is your ID card and your schedule. If you have any problems, stop by my office. My secretary will set up an appointment. Have fun and good luck on your first day." The woman walked towards the gym where the new, scared students were huddled together. Riley glanced down at her schedule. _All the classes they've given me are "Hero." I guess that's a good thing._ She paused to look at Warren and sighed. _I can't believe I'm stuck with him. This day blows. On top of that, I'm stuck with him for the entire year! _

The walk back to class was a quiet one. Warren had an internal conversation with himself about the situation he had, for lack of a better words, to put up with. _Someone shot me. Dying would be a good thing. _When they reached the door, Warren gave Riley a death sentence glare.

"You make me look bad, I swear I'll—"

"I hate this as much as you do. Just open the door and act like a decent person," she responded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Fine."

Everyone was talking about their summer inside. There was no homework at all and the bored was blank. There were mathematical equations all over the wall. Warren took his seat and pulled out another book.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the teacher's desk asked.

"Uh, here." Riley presented him with her ID card and schedule.

"I'm Mr. Cue, your Hero Survival Skills teacher. Okay Ms. McCloud. Take a seat and come back up here when you put down your stuff." Riley chose the last seat in the last row. _Dear God, I pray he doesn't make me talk in front of all these people. I'm perfectly content on being the quiet student._ She wanted to be as far away from Warren as possible. Riley put her bag down and came back to the front of the class. She bowed her head like she did something wrong. By that time, the students were quiet again and Riley felt all their eyes on her back.

"Everyone. This is Riley McCloud. She is new here to the school, and is a senior. And on behalf of all the students here, we hope you enjoy your stay here." A round of soft, deftly applause started and ended just as soon as it began. Riley put on a small smile.

"Tell us about yourself." _Damn it. This is what I hate when I move._

"Well, um…I don't know any one here. My friends live at Xavier's School for Children. It's a boarding school for children with special abilities. Super powers, if you will." Riley looked down her and the black signatures wished her luck. Riley faced the class on hard unmoving faces. Warren in particular wasn't paying attention at all.

"Hmm…So I see. What is your power? Or what is it that brought you here?" _Not only do I have to tell them a little about myself, I have to tell them the whole nine yards._

"My power had brought me here. At my old school, I grew too strong and my room kept on getting destroyed." This caused Warren to put his book away and listen. _Now things are getting interesting._ He thought.

"And why is that?"

"I kept on breaking the walls," Riley looked straight at Warren as she spoke, "You see, my power, the curse that it is, allows me to demolish everything in my path. My power is destruction. They used to chant, 'Death and destruction to all she brings.' It is my gift, my power, my curse." She shot him a depressed glare.

"Well, I think that'll do. You can go and sit down now." Riley sat back down and stared at the clock. She reflected on what she had told the class. Everyone had a new subject to talk about and Riley knew it was all about her. _Great, I'm the latest subject to be gossiped about_.

The bell rang ten minutes later and the students got up and left. Warren waited for her outside the door. Riley walked behind him in the halls. They entered a new room in silence. Neither wanted to talk to each other because there was still that tension between the two of them. There were posters everywhere of Shakespeare and Socrates. Riley sat in the front this time. Warren took an open seat in the last row.

"Welcome back everyone. Hope you all enjoyed your summer. Hmm…seems like everyone's here. Do we have anyone new today?" Riley had an inner fight with herself whether or not to tell this teacher that she's new.

"Ah, wait. Whose last name is McCloud?" Riley couldn't get out of this one. She slowly raised her hand and looked at her desk the entire time.

"You're Riley? I always thought Riley was a boy's name. Oh well. Welcome dear." The next thing that Riley knew, she was in front of the class again. Warren looked up once, stared at the clock behind her, and looked down again. Riley repeated her reason of being at Sky High and her power. Mrs. Alco kept pressing questions that Riley had to answer. This went on for about five more minutes. Once Riley was finished answering questions, she took her seat.

The day pretty much went on like that. By the time lunch was served, Riley was already anticipating the ride home. She put her phone in her bag when she entered the cafeteria. Warren was sitting by himself and at the table in front, Will, Leyla, Magenta and Zack were eating and talking amongst themselves. Riley did her best to try and sit unnoticed, but Will stood up and showed her that there was room for one more at their table. Riley sighed and murmured "Why me?" but hid it with a fake smile and headed in their direction.

"Riley, this is Magenta and Zack." Will introduced the two people to Riley. Magenta sat across from her and Zack to her right.

"I already saw them this morning, remember? There's no need for a real introduction." Riley said before she devoured her lunch. Riley looked up every now and then to see if her speed eating didn't bother anyone. Seeing that it was acceptable, she just nodded her head in agreement whenever she was asked a yes or no question. With that out of the way, Magenta asked her how was her day. She told them everything that happened from hat morning. She mentioned her run-in with Warren and the introductions to the class, which gave Zack and Magenta some insight as to who she is and why she's here.

"Riley, relax. It's not like Warren's wants to kill you." Leyla told her.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why I can't make him look bad. Because if I do, he'd burn me to crisp." Riley sighed, "He might as well get used to having me in all of his classes."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Zack asked in surprise.

"He might as well get used to having me in all his classes." Riley said for a second time. Zack, Magenta and Leyla laughed, while Will let out a small grin.

"What's so funny and what are you smiling about?" Riley asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that at first." Leyla said.

"Yeah, he hates you now, but you'll see. He'll turn out to be someone you can rely on. It just takes some time." Magenta reassured her.

"Trust me. After being thrown into detention with him and putting up with his 'I'm going to kill you' crap, he's all right." Will said.

"So this hating me thing is normal?"

"Well, for the time being. Just keep him on his good side." Zack said.

"Well, um…thank you for the advice I guess." Riley said as she picked up her bag.

"Sure thing. Just don't worry about Warren. You can get him back in Save the Citizen." Leyla said grabbing her books. The rest of the group walked shortly behind the two of them.

"Save the what?"

"Save the Citizen. It's a game that we play in P.E. You're divided into two teams. One pair are the heroes and the other are the villains. The object of the game is to save the citizen or dummy before time runs out. It's fun. Maybe we'll get paired up."

"That sounds like fun. Sure. It would be interesting."

* * *

What do you all think?I know I'm missing the sidekick that melts...Would someone please tell me his name so that I can include him here? Thanks for your help. -M.Jaq 


	3. Strike One

When the group reached the gym, everyone was already seated inside and Coach Boom was separating the upperclassmen from the underclassmen.

"Juniors and Seniors to the left, Freshmen and Sophomores to the right." Everyone moved to their respected place. Riley climbed to the top of the bleachers. She chose a seat next to a nerdy looking boy who wore an orange-checkered shirt with jeans and black Converse. He looked at Riley and smiled at her. Then, another person, a boy, who looked like a skater sat to the left of Riley.

"Hi. I'm Ethan, I melt." He said extending his right hand.

"Riley. I destroy." She said as she shook his hand. Leyla sat next to Ethan.

"All the other seats were taken."

"Oh."

"So, Ethan, have you met Riley?"

"Yeah I did." Riley waved when he said that while she studied the gym. There was glass encased an obstacle course which had a strange medieval spike torture machine with a dummy dangling above it.

"What is that?" Riley asked the kid next to her.

"That dummy is the citizen. That over there is the clock. You have to beat the clock to save the citizen. The empty space is your sparring zone."

"So I see. Well, uh…I'm Rile—"

"I know. I heard you earlier. I'm Lash, pleasure." He said.

"How do we do this?"

"Well, see the coach down there?" Riley nodded.

"He assigns us our partners and we go down and get in the field. We can either be heroes, where we save the citizen, or we can be the villains and try to stop the heroes from saving the citizen."

"Cool." It was another five minutes until Coach Boom started calling the names of the heroes and villains.

"Alright… Who's new?" All eyes went to Riley. Riley stood up with a bowed head.

"Name and ID."

"McCloud, Riley. 331254," she answered. Coach Boom looked down at his clipboard and nodded.

"Come down and pick your partner." _I might as well fly down there._ With that thought, Riley levitated off the floor and in a matter of seconds, she was standing on the gym floor. Afterwards, came a slight applause of acceptance from the class.

"I choose Leyla as my partner." Leyla smiled and walked down from her spot.

"G'luck." Will told whispered to her before she stood next to Riley.

"Get dressed." Coach Boom said as he handed them their armor. Leyla led Riley to the Girl's Locker Room. They came back a few minutes later, only to find out that Lash and Warren were their opponents. _Oh this ought to be fun._ Riley thought.

"Warren and Lash are the villains." Coach Boom told them. Riley smiled as Coach Boom opened the door.

"You have five minutes to save the citizen." When the two teams were faced against each other, Coach Boom hollered, "BEGIN!"

Riley took to the air while Leyla tripped Lash with vines. Warren started throwing fireballs like a pitcher towards Riley. As she was about to get hit, Riley eyes glowed am eerie white and her hair started to rise.

"Arugh!" She exclaimed as she destroyed the fireballs with her own beams of destruction. The same beams shot out of her eyes and were quickly tracing Warren's heels. The beams melted the floor, causing Lash and Leyla's sneakers to be stuck to the gym floor.

"Two minutes left!" the class screamed at them. Riley fell from the sky as soon as a firebird hit her. There were no burns on her body because she was burning hotter than Warren.

"What are you?" He asked her. Riley laughed as she pulled Leyla out of the melted floor. Every student was biting their nails off nervously as they anticipated an answer.

"You're worst nightmare," Riley bowed her head and clenched her fists. The stadium began to shake violently. The glass and windows shattered while cracks were forming on the walls. Leyla ran to grab the dummy. Riley slowly unclenched her fists and electrified balls turned into beams, which ran towards Warren. Warren didn't have time to blink because his body was suddenly filled with electricity. He looked like a firework display.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Riley cackled like a witch, not realizing how much she was hurting him.

"One minute!" Leyla leaped and got hold of the citizen with thirty seconds remaining. Coach Boom blew the whistle, and Riley powered down. She closed her eyes and they returned to their blue-gray selves. Warren fell to the ground, severely burnt. Lash walked towards Leyla to congratulate her, while Riley ran to check up on Warren. She knelt down beside him, took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Warren? Warren?" _Dear God, please don't be dead._ He was coming around. She brushed his hair away from his face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I…I…" His eyes opened and he just stared at her.

"You…" He started as she helped him sit up.

"You did this?" he asked as he winced in pain. Riley nodded and she looked down to bury her face.

"Not bad." She looked up with a quizzical look on her face.

"I nearly killed you and you're congratulating me?" Warren let out a sly smile.

"Yeah…" Riley didn't know what to do next. Coach Boom was talking to Leyla and Lash, telling them new strategies that they should keep in mind when on the field.

"Uh… Shouldn't you send Riley and Warren to the nurse station Coach?" Leyla asked as she caught a glance of her partner helping Warren stand. Coach Boom nodded, sending Lash to them and telling them to go ahead to the nurse.

The walk to the nurse station was friendlier than the trip to the office earlier that day. Warren and Riley were recapping the moment when she nearly killed him.

"How were you able to do that?" He asked.

"Didn't I tell you already? My mom's a weather changer. I get all of my elemental powers from her. Lightning, electricity, water, ice, fire, wind…" She explained what else made her capable of nearly destroying the gym, him included.

"So I see." Warren said.

"I'll get the door for you." Riley said with a smile as she turned the knob, seeing that Warren's hands were burnt.

Inside, the nurse questioned how he got the burns. Riley explained to Nurse Ray how she almost brought the gym to ruins and nearly exterminated Warren. He smiled at the part when she told the nurse that he looked like the city of Paris when she shocked him. _Am I seriously going to start to like her now? After this, I think I just started to._ Riley looked at Warren and apologized to him for the thousandth time.

"No, it's okay. I rather die by you than having knives thrown at my back." Riley laughed.

"You're the new kid, right?" the nurse asked as she wrapped Warren's hands in white gauze.

"Yeah."

"Tell me, how is Xavier? He and I went to grade school together, ya know."

"He's fine. Bald, full of wisdom and he's confined to a wheelchair."

"Well," the nurse said as she made a few notes on her clipboard, "it's nice to meet you both." She handed them each a lollipop, making them remember their childhood.

"Thanks." The two said in unison.

"Oh, and before you leave, I think you two make a really nice couple."

"We're not—"

"Not yet." Warren said, taking hold of her hand. Riley looked at him confused. _I thought he was going to burn me. I guess the whole hating me thing is through. That's a good thing._

"See? I'll talk to you later. Bye guys!" The nurse said as she opened the door for them. When they reached the gym doors, Riley had to ask Warren something.

"Back there, why did you say that we weren't a couple yet? Isn't it too early to say that? Besides, I thought you hated me. So, why the change of heart?"

"First of all, I hated you for a few hours. Then, I started to realize that you would be someone to keep in mind when forming a group team for Hero Survival. After the whole nearly killing me fiasco, I suddenly had a feeling that I wanted to be close to you, as a friend. Why would I hate someone that I want to be with?"

"Don't know. It was just a thought that occurred in my head. So, what now?"

"What are you doing after school?"


	4. Hang Out

After school, the whole gang decided to hang out at the Grove, a new mini-mall that opened not too far from Will's house. Riley went home, told her parents about her day, and changed into a jean skirt and black tube top. She put her hair back in a ponytail and got twenty bucks from her dad. Five minutes passed and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Riley said as she stuffed a piece of garlic bread in her mouth to munch on. Warren was at the door with Leyla behind him.

"Are you sure this is the right place Leyla?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I called Riley an hour ago." Riley opened the door with a grin, told her parents good-bye over her shoulder and walked out with her two friends. Warren was in the middle of the two girls.

"Oh, before I forget, I wanted to tell you my full name."

"Shoot Riles."

"Riley Alexandria McCLoud. Riles or Ally for short." Leyla laughed.

"What's so funny?" Warren asked. "I like the name."

"Alexandria?"

"My dad's an Arab Egyptian."

"Makes sense."

The three of them went to Ethan's and then to Lash's house to pick them up. Will, Maggie, and Zack were already there, checking out an artist that used spray paint and stencils to make posters. When Riley got there, she paid the man ten dollars for the one with the wolf howling at the moon.

"Wow Riles, let me see." Maggie said. Riley unrolled the art piece so that everyone could see.

"That's awesome. Where are you gonna put it?" Will asked.

"On my ceiling, that way, I have something to look at when I'm sleeping."

"Guys c'mon! There's a movie playing in twenty minutes! Let's go see it!" Zack called out to them.

"Eight tickets for Escape to the House of Horrors." Will said. The group gave five dollars to him so that he can pay for the tickets.

"Here you are sir, enjoy the film!" When they were inside, they sat boy-girl-boy-girl. Warren and Riley were at the end and Will and Leyla were in the middle. Ethan, Zack and Lash were at the beginning with Maggie sitting in-between Zack and Lash.

The movie was an hour and a half long. When the credits started to roll, they stood up and made the decision to eat at the local Chinese karaoke Bar, Taipei Lanterns. When they were seated, the waiter came, gave them a list of songs that the band would play and took their order of drinks. When he came back, no one noticed that Riley, who sat on the edge, was missing. The group went on talking about the movie and the previews for the movies that they wanted to see. It took a good ten minutes until Leyla saw that her partner in crime was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Riley?" Everyone stopped their conversations in mid-sentence and began to wonder the same thing. It wasn't until the waiter came and served them their chicken dumplings that Riley reappeared sitting on a stool with a guitar in hand and a mic in front of her.

"Hey, look, there she is." Maggie said as she pointed to the stage. Riley looked down as she began playing the chords to "Spanish Eyes," a popular lullaby taught to her by her grandmother.

"This is dedicated to the one I love…" Riley sang sweetly into the mic. Her voice was loud, clear and jazz-like.

"Here we are…In the arms of one another…And we still go on searching for one another…Knowing that hate is wrong, and love is right…For us tonight, when I look into your Spanish Eyes…I know the reason why I am alive, and the world is so beautiful tonight…"

"Riley has a really great voice." Will said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's a place I've never been and it comes from thee within and it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize…Knowing all I have to do is return my hand to you anytime I want to look into your Spanish Eyes…

"Let it be…If we're nothing more than dreamers…Who believe, that we see no walls between us…How they can be in my heart and in my mind…when I look into your Spanish Eyes…I know the reason why I am alive and the world is so beautiful tonight…"

"Yo Peace, check out your girl on stage." Zack said in a joking way.

"Yeah I'm looking." Riley put down her guitar as the pianist started to play the rest of the song.

"I loved you from a distant start…I can't believe how close we are…when I look into your Spanish Eyes…and the world is so beautiful tonight…

"It's a place I've never been and it comes from thee within…And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize, knowing all I have to do, is return my hand to you anytime I want to look into your Spanish Eyes…Anytime I want to look into your…Spanish Eyes." Riley took a boy and said thank you to everyone who was there and sat down at her table. Riley quickly ate her dumpling and drank her milkshake as she got her rave reviews from her peers. When she was finished, Leyla asked for the check and paid with her fifty that needed to be broken. As everyone was leaving the table, Leyla left a seven-dollar tip. Outside, everyone said their good byes and good nights to each other and started to walk home. There was lightning in the sky and by the time Warren and Riley reached her house, rain started to come down in sheets. Warren and Riley ran under the porch to stay dry. Her dad built a swing there so the two of them sat down. Riley put her head on Warren's shoulder and closed her eyes listening to the rain. Warren kissed the top of her head, causing Riley to tilt her head to look at him. She took her hand in his and they began to rock back and forth, listening to the quiet rain after a well-spent evening with their friends. When the rain stopped, Warren stood up, kissed Riley on the cheek, making her turn a shade of pink, and said that he would see her tomorrow on the bus.

"G'night Riles."

"Sweet dreams."


	5. Father's Intuition

Chapter 5: Father's Intuition

Riley waved to Warren who made his away along the dark street to get home. She turned around to open the door to go inside her house. When she entered, her dad was sitting in his Lazy-boy chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" Riley asked.

"What can you tell me about Warren Peace?" her dad replied. Realizing that her dad's psychic powers were in use, Riley sat down on the couch in front of him and told him how she and Warren were dangerously close to become a serious couple after the first day of school.

"Oh, he's just a friend of mine. Remember that I told you that I almost killed someone today?" Her dad nodded.

"That's him."

"Really? Well, I'd never guess that. You know Riley, he really does like you. I read his mind and you were there constantly." Riley looked at her dad and let out a smile.

"I like him too Papa."

"Well then, you have my blessings. Just don't tell your mother or else she'll get all giddy about it. You and I both know that we should keep these things between us." Riley laughed and shook her head. "Besides, I've only known him for one day. What does that prove?"

"Yes I know and understand that you've only met him today, but one day is enough to make a young man love you. After all, the first time I met your mother, it was love at first sight. Trust me, he'll grow to like you very much."

"Oh, and how do you know this?" Riley inquired. Her dad smiled sheepishly.

"I sort of took a glance into the future."

"Dad! You know you're not supposed to peek into my future without telling me first. And you know that I can do that as well!" she exclaimed while tossing a pillow to her dad, which he caught.

"I'm sorry, but I just needed to know if you two would last and you do. Heed my warning though Riles. With your crazed uncle, Marlboro, after you, you're going to need all the allies you can get." Riley studied the floor in deep thought. _How I despise that man. He's the main reason why I had to move from my old school. _

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. It's late. See you in the morning pops." With that, Riley levitated off the couch and flew to her room where she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep. Riley tacked the painting on to the wall that faced her bed. She went into her bathroom, brushed her teeth. As she was doing so, she reflected about her first day of school. She closed her eyes as images of the days ahead clouded her mind.

* * *

The following morning, Riley did her usual routine: took a shower, get dressed for school, and painted her face lightly with earthy toned make-up, leaving her hair to dry in the sun. Today she wore her favorite rock band shirt, which so happened to be The Ramones, and wore an above-the-knee black skirt. Her shoes were always constant, the never changing Converse. She went downstairs where her parents greeted her.

"Riley, you know that I'm working late at the hospital tonight, right?" her mom asked.

"Really? How come?"

"You know how these forensic cases go."

"Oh right." Riley glanced at her dad. "What about you dad?"

"I'll be here…If the Brotherhood doesn't need me."

Chris McCloud has been part of the Brotherhood of Intense Psychics for the past five years. There he made allies he could count on, especially with this Marlboro after his precious little girl. The headquarters is located in England and a convention is held every year, unless a threat is picked up. The Brotherhood intends to end the lives of those who seem to cause its members the most harm and even offers a protection program for those afflicted. Riley too had been part of the Brotherhood once she was able to tap into her psychic abilities. Ever since then, she has been part of the Brotherhood along with her close friends, Jean and Gabriel. The three of them are said to be three of the most powerful young psychics in the world.

"Okay," With that Riley returned her attention to her mom, "When can I fly to school?"

"Never, and that's final." Riley sighed as she put her dishes in the sink and made her way for the door.

"Have a good day dear." Amy McCloud said as she closed the door behind her beloved daughter.

At the bus stop, Riley and Leyla exchanged a few words. Will came a few minutes later.

"Morning." Riley acknowledged Will's greeting with a nod. Leyla, on the other hand, kissed his cheek. _To be young and in love is a good thing. _Riley let the words dance in her head for a moment or two. The bus came a few seconds later. Seeing that most of the seats were taken, Riley sat next to Warren, with everyone else in the group behind them. The two of them sat in silence, until Riley thought of a conversation starter.

"So, ready to this all over again?" she asked.

"No." he replied coldly. Riley dismissed the cold "No" and talked to Magenta about where she's lived. What she didn't tell Magenta was that every city she told her about was almost destroyed by her.

At Sky High, classes began to become monotonous. By the time lunch rolled around, Riley took a seat in-between Lash and Ethan, while Magenta asked her more questions about Paris and London.

"Did you go to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Of course I did. I've been to the top. It's amazing."

"What about Big Ben and Buckingham Palace?" Leyla asked. Riley took at sip of her apple juice before answering her.

"Big Ben? No, although I passed it a couple of times, but the palace yes. My dad works closely with Her Royal Highness on internal matters. I played cricket with the princes. Ah yes, it was fun." Riley asked them to change the subject, leaving her friends with the pictures of her memories. It was then that Riley noticed a girl, a blonde bombshell, talking to Warren at his table. His expression on his face was hard and full of seriousness.

"Hey guys?" Riley asked pointing to the blonde, "Who's that?" Everyone fell silent.

"Uh…That's Patricia. She's a cryogenic girl. Cryogenic, meaning that—"

"She has the power to control and form ice. I know." Riley stated. "So, what does she have to do with Peace? Other than the fact that they're polar opposites."

Leyla hesitated. "He's her ex. She cheated on him and he caught her. We don't talk about it though. We never do." _Could this be the reason why he was cold to me this morning? Him, having to face her everyday like this? How sad. _Riley thought as she finished her juice.

"Let me guess. She's been trying to receive forgiveness from him and he won't give it to her. The possibility of them being a couple again is never in this lifetime." Leyla nodded.

"How do you know that? You've never attended this school."

"It happened to me once or twice." Riley got up to throw her lunch away while the others went back to a lighter subject. When Riley was walking back, Patricia slammed her shoulder into her. Riley said nothing, understanding now that she would be involuntarily involved in a love triangle. She moved to Warren's table, where he had his nose stuck in a book, as usual.

"Forget about her. Trust me, it doesn't hurt so much when you do." Recognizing the voice, Warren looked up. He closed his book, which so happened to be another copy of the book he burned to ashes the day before.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I have had my heart ripped out and stepped on, and these," Riley showed him both of her arms palm side up. They were heavily decorated with scars. Some of which were self inflicted, "are the result of it." Warren took both of her hands and turned her arms over, to the non-scarred side.

After school, Warren decided to get off with Riley, Will, and Leyla. Riley asked Warren if he could stay at her place after school due to the fact that she can't really piece a ray gun together. Will and Leyla said their good-byes and departed from the other two. When the two of them walked up to porch swing, they just sat there, in silence. Warren found his hand tracing the scars on the backside of her arm. Riley quickly freed her arm.

"I don't really like it when people do that. It just creeps me out."

"Why did you make them in the first place?"

"It was a way of letting go of the past. I've been hurt, so I bled the same blood from my heart. Then, I sewed myself back up." Riley looked up to the sky as she remembered Johnny's horrified expression when she found him with her best friend. She remember the pain and the anger she felt and dismissed those feelings, knowing what they could do.

"Don't do that."

"Alright I won't. But remember what I told you at lunch. Just forget about her. It doesn't hurt so much when you do."

"How did you know about 'us'?"

"I have my ways. Besides, we better get inside, if you're gonna help me assembled a ray gun for Mad Science."


	6. Why are you here?

Chapter 6:

With Warren's help that day, Riley was able to piece together a ray gun in record time. Riley's father approved of the tutorial lessons, as did her mother. Warren coming over was something Riley looked forward to. Sometimes he'd stay until his shift started at the Paper Lantern. There was no flirting involved, since their meetings were strictly for school business. One Saturday afternoon, Riley's parents allowed all of her friends to come over. It was like an official "Welcome to the group" kind of party. Riley's parents also allowed them to take a peek inside their training room, also known as the Silver Box. When they went back up to the living room, Magenta asked Riley a question that caught her and her mom, who was in the room at the time, off guard.

"Why did you move here?" Riley hesitated and Amy McCloud gripped her shoulder.

"It's about time they know about Marlboro." She whispered in her daughter's ear. Riley nodded.

"I think it would be wise if everyone sat down for this." Riley said as everyone took a seat on the black wrap around couch. She took in a deep breath and began to explain her reason why she was there, with them.

"His name is Marlboro. A villain with the same gift as me. He's been keeping track of where I am, he has spies everywhere. Even the walls have ears and the skies have eyes. Our first encounter was in Tokyo. I was five. I was a loose cannon because I could not control my powers. I remember that he chased me up and down the streets. Cars flew past my head. All I can recall was that I scared and I turned that feeling into anger, causing me to electrified him. But Tokyo wouldn't be our first and last meeting." Riley glanced at her mom with eyes filled with emptiness. Warren caught a glimpse of the deep sadness in her eyes as well. Then, she went on about how she nearly destroyed Paris with fire when she was ten and caused a tidal wave from the North Artic to wash out London when she was fourteen, when she had more control over her destructive nature.

"We found out that his next target would be New York City, where Riley attended school for about three years. There, she learned how to control both her powers. Once word spread of Marlboro's search, we moved here." Her mother interjected.

"Both powers? What other power does she have?" Zack asked.

"Telekinesis." Riley muttered. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You're psychic!" Leyla and Magenta exclaimed in unison. Her mother nodded.

"She is considered one of the most powerful young ones in the world." Chris McCloud said as he leaned against the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"You all must keep this to yourselves. No one else is informed." Riley's dad went on to say. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh dear God! I'm late!" Riley said as she ran out the door fast as lightning. The bus just got to the next stop, which was four blocks down. Tyler, the new bus driver for the morning, saw her running after the huge rectangular object with wheels. Riley got on the bus and slumped into the same seat where Warren was sitting.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked. Riley took a deep breath before she started talking.

"You woke up late again, didn't cha?" Leyla said giggling, "And you'd think that after being in school for a month you'd learn to wake up at six and out of the house by six-thirty."

"Yeah, laugh all you want. I had no time for breakfast and I had to pull a hundred meter dash to get on here," Riley wiped the sweat off her face as she continued, "Can you believe my mom still doesn't want me to fly to school? I swear, she's crazy." She could hear Will laugh behind them. Riley turned around and shot him a death glare.

"Alright, I take it back."

Tyler parked the box on wheels in its normal slot and followed the students out. Riley headed straight for the cafeteria where coffee and bagels were being sold for breakfast. In the line, she checked to see who followed her into what she called the Blue Sky Cafe. Luckily, Warren, Will, Leyla and Ethan were sitting down exchanging homework. Riley headed straight to their table and began munching on her bagel.

"Hey Riley, did you get the answer to number ten for Mad Science?" Will asked.

"Was that the question that had to deal with metal and freezing it at zero degree Kelvin?" Will nodded.

"The atoms of the metal will freeze completely and you would have an easier chance of winning the fight. Zero degree Kelvin is the coldest known temperature around the world. Trust me, I've done my fair share of using that to my advantage."

"Oh this I've got to hear," Lash said as she joined the group.

"Hey, when did you get here? Oh never mind. Anyway, I was ten years old. My mom had already taught me how to heat up to the temperature of the sun, change the tides, all that fun stuff. She promised me that a week after my eleventh birthday that she would teach me to freeze, literally."

"I can be a very cold person," Riley said with her eyes twinkling. _Like me. Just wait until Marlboro hears this niece. Oh how I love being the spy. It's just like the old days._ Lash thought to himself as the ten-minute bell rang.

"I'll see you guys at lunch. Later." Will and Lash said as they headed to Civilian Philosophy. Leyla and Ethan went off to Hero Support while Warren and Riley took off to Hero Philosophy.

"Who can tell us where the concept of elemental 'chi' fighting originated from?" Ms. Scott asked the rather quiet class. Riley was pointing upwards with her index finger in the air, which was building a blue flamed sphere.

"Ah yes, Ms. McCloud. I see that you have had experience in the Chi style of fighting. Do you have answer for me?"

"Chi fighting developed from magic performed by the Chinese and Japanese in the ancient times. There were only five main elements: earth, fire, wind, water, and metal. Each city that lied directly north of the Imperial City was taught the wind techniques. The elements were divided among the rest of the cities. My grandmother is from the Imperial City where she learned everything from the great Aire Hui, a master of all elements."

"Well, thank you. For homework, seeing that we're out of time today, I want you to research your family's lineage and see which element aligns to your family. I will be collecting your journals next class. Make sure you include your entry about your powers and this assignment. Be prepared to present to the class."

The bell rang and the students dispersed into the hallway.


	7. Blueprints of a Brokenheart

Chapter 7:

At lunch, Riley found herself talking to Warren about the crazy class assignment for Mad Science.

"I can't believe Medulla is making us build a shrink ray. Its make up is so complex. I mean, I looked into the blueprints. This is gonna be a hard task to do." Riley said, looking at the photocopies passed out in class.

"Especially without a techno-path." Warren replied. He diverted his attention across the room where his ex was sitting; chatting away about what was fashionable this week. Patricia caught Warren's gaze as she shot Riley a hard stare. Riley met her stare with one of her own. Patricia stopped staring as soon a friend tapped her shoulder and she began socializing once more.

"I don't see what her problem is." Riley said shaking her head.

"She thinks that you and I are—" Warren began.

"Together?" He nodded,

"Well, we are together most of the time. Doesn't she understand the concept of having the same schedule?"

"I guess not."

"I can't wait to kick her ass in Save the Citizen. That is something I'm looking forward to." Warren grinned at the thought.

"No, I'm serious. She's been a bitch to me and to you. She gave me really hard looks and left threat notes in my locker…"

"Don't let it get to you. Pat's just jealous."

"Of who? Me?"

"After all, you and I have become extremely close this past month."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" Riley said letting out a grin. The bell rang, and everyone in the cafeteriawent outto the hallway.

* * *

After school, Riley walked home by herself. Leyla said that she'd come over later for dinner. Once she got home, Riley's father broke the news that the Brotherhood was holding their convention in the upcoming two weeks. 

"But dad, I can't go. I mean, I'd miss school for a week. You know how mom is about that."

"I understand Riley, but the meeting is about you and Marlboro. You haven't told anyone from school that Marlboro is your uncle, have you?"

"No."

"Good. We really need you there, but because of your schooling, make sure you're there." He said tapping head.

"Thought speak?"

Yes, use it.> Her dad's voice echoed in her head.

"It'll be broadcasted using thought speak, as is the case of every convention."

"All right."

Later that evening, as promised, Leyla showed up for dinner dressed in a '60s go-go dancer outfit. It was just Riley and her dad at the house because once again, her mom was running late. Riley's dad ordered Chinese and all ate quietly together. When they were done, Riley and Leyla cleared the table while Riley's father went into the Silver room to talk privately with the leader of the Brotherhood, Professor Xavier. Leyla went into Riley's room where they did the normal girl stuff: experiment with make-up, gossip, and talk about boys.

"You know, you and Warren have been spending a lot of time together." Leyla said, as she decorated her eyelids with soft bronze shadow.

"I know."

"So any particular reason why?" Leyla asked, turning to face Riley who sat on her bed holding a pillow.

"I just need help with Mad Science, and well, he's good at explaining the lessons that I didn't understand in class."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, have the two of you been flirting?"

"Not really. If he is, then, I'm not noticing."

"Ah ha! You've picked up the signs.Everyoneknows he likes you." Leyla said as she plopped down next to Riley. "He mentioned to the guys. He's just not one to talk about those things when he's with a girl."

"Really? Well, I've known since like the first day of school. Dad says that is possible to fall in love after the first day you meet."

"True. It is very possible. But, do you like him as well?" Riley felt her cheeks get hot. Leyla gasped.

"You do!" Riley covered Leyla's mouth.

"I don't want anyone to know. Not a word to Magenta or Will or Zack. Not even Warren, got it?" Riley removed her hand from Leyla's mouth.

"Mum's the word."

* * *

At Sky High the following morning, Riley went to her locker, as usual. A crowd was gathered around it. Riley walked up and the crowd parted. There she found what everyone was staring at. In huge black letters, the word "FREAK." Then, off to the side, in permanent marker, equally as big "OF NATURE." Riley looked over her shoulder to see Patricia and her friends hold up the can of spray paint and the marker. They were all smiles. Will, Leyla, and the rest walked up behind Riley and just stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the bold letters. Riley ran to the nearest girl's bathroom where she pulled her knees to chest and began to cry. She hadn't been called that in years. Leyla and Magenta ran after her. They were able to get Riley to dry her tears in spite of the fact that she said what was written was true. 

"No it's not Riles. You're not a freak. Because if you are, then everyone that goes here is one too." Magenta told her, gripping her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Arugh! I can't believe that Patricia—"

"Wait, Patricia did this?" Leyla asked.

"Uh-huh. Ooo I can't wait till I go to P.E. Then I'd show her just how much of a freak I can really be." Riley said, converting her sadness into anger.

When the threesome left the bathroom, Magenta and Leyla said that they'd see each other at lunch.

"Later hippie." Riley said. She walked to her locker again where Warren was leaning against it. He moved when he saw her coming. Riley punched the locker, leaving a dent.

"God she's a bitch," Riley muttered to herself. "No wonder why you two didn't last." Realizing that she was talking about his ex, Warren nodded his head in agreement. He did something odd though. Riley found herself in his arms, which caught her off guard. The embrace was a way for her to know that he'd always be there, as all good friends do. The bell rang, causing students to get to their class. Warren let Riley go and they walked side by side to Hero Survival.

* * *

Riley walked to Principal Powers' office to tell her about the locker graffiti. 

"Yes, I've noticed it. That locker belongs to you?" Riley nodded.

"Any idea on who the purportrator is?"

"Patricia. I don't know her last name, but she's the blonde with the cryogenic powers."

"I know exactly who you're talking about. I'll give her indoor suspension that wil start first thing tomorrow." Looking up at the clock, Ms. Powers dismissed Riley to lunch. While walking to the cafeteria, Magenta approached her and asked her if she already told Powers about her locker.

"Yeah I did. She said that Pat's gonna get indoor suspension because of her graffiti marks."

"Personally, I would have preferred outdoor, but hey. I don't run the school." Riley laughed at the thought of having Magenta as a principal. Inside the Blue Sky Cafe, Riley chose to sit with Warren, reading as usual.

"Hey you." she greeted him. He looked up, smiled slyly, then went back to reading. Riley took out her bottle of lemoade and sipped while she took out her notebook. She looked through the science equations for the shrink ray. _I'm so greatful that I took Mechanics at Xavier's school. _Warren put away his book after he finished the latest chapter. Riley was focused on solving the sample problems that Medullah gave them for homework. Warren studied her for a few moments before speaking to her.

"Riley," Warren began.

"Yeah?" She asked, putting down her pen.

"We're part of a rumor."

"Rumor? Which one? There's been many."

"That you and I are together just to get Pat jealous."

"I heard that one. Some kid in the halls told me that. I told him it wasn't true. When will people know that we're not together? We've been in school for about a month now."

"I know."

"We should really act out that rumor though. It would be fun."At this, Warren smiled.

"I agree."

"Hmm..." Rileysaid thoughtfully. "We shouldn't doit until next month though.With it being October and all.We'll do it in spirit ofHalloween. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *


	8. That First Kiss

Chapter 8:

The month of September was coming to a close. The leaves had already begun to change color and the temperature was getting cooler and cooler. With her second month out of the way, Riley began to become more social and active in her classes. At Sky High, the lunch bell rang, and Magenta walked with Riley from the library to her newly painted locker.

"I've been trying to shape shift into a tiger for about a year now."

"Did you try envisioning yourself as one?"

"Yeah, but I stop half way because I get distracted."

"Why? Does Zack call you whenever you try to?"

"Oh ha ha." Riley let out a short laugh, but stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist. The grabber twirled her around and like she predicted in her head, it was her secret love.

"I'll catch up with you later Maj," Riley called to Magenta who was now taking her role as social butterfly to an all-time high. Leyla walked by and stopped, she remembered that Will told her that he gave Peace some food for thought. _Peace what are you waiting for? If you really like her, kiss her already! _Leyla knew of their plan, as did everyone else. Zack and Will told Warren the other day to kiss Riley, knowing that Patricia or one of her friends would be watching.

In the hallway, Warren was holding her wrist, and Riley turned her head to see thathis eyes were piercing into her soul. She looked back at him, and was able to envision his past. His hand touched the side of her cheek. His eyes moved closer and closer to her face. Without realizing it, Riley felt his lips pressed against hers. Her blue gray eyes went wide but then she surrendered to his power. When they broke the kiss, they just stood there, facing each other.

"Okay, I'm happy, but confused. Happy, but really confused." Riley told him. Warren said nothing. "And what was that for anyway?"

"Remember our little agreement?" Riley nodded.

"How could I forget?" Warren smiled as he kissed her again. When they pulled apart, the two of them walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. The hippie, shape-shifter, glower, melter, stretcher, strong one noticed and realized what just happened.

"Did they-?" Magenta asked.

"Most likely." Leyla answered.

"Finally! Now we can go on that triple date Maj!" Zack said.

"And he took our advice," Will said in a whisper.


	9. A Heartache Awaits

Chapter 9:

At school the following day, Riley had her nose stuck in a book. She wasn't paying attention to the corset top she wore to school that day. Warren looked to his left and saw her make some notes while Medullah was explaining the art of bending the aluminum for the shrink ray. Riley read the poem that she wrote in her separate black journal.

"Ms. McCloud," Medullah called her name out of nowhere. She didn't look up, but when she did, her blue-gray eyes hardened and the aluminum sheet that the 'Brain' held in his hand bent and twisted into the barrel designed for the shrink ray. All eyes were on her. Warren just stared at the metal, then back to her. Riley sighed as she went on to explain that the barrel sketch on the board was wrong.

"The circumference of the barrel needs to be bigger so that the ray will shoot out a ten inch ray." Medullah didn't know what to do. For once in his life, a student, his very own student, out witted him. He decided to challenge her mind.

"And how would the laser do this?"

"Use your superpower," she began, rising from her seat, "and whatever it is, that will be the ray." Riley took something out of her pocket. It was a silver metal stick that stood about a good half a foot tall.

"I prefer not to use Star Wars memorabilia in this classroom." Medulla said. Riley ignored the talking brain and she concentrated on her cryogenic and electric powers. Lightning shot out of one end of the sword and on the other, a rigid icicle. Everyone in the Hero class was shocked.

"This," Riley began, facing Medullah, "is a double sided chi sword. It has been passed down from one Phoenix child to the next. It has been in my family for over three hundred years. And—"

"If you can make a ray gun or this chi sword from scratch, provided that I give you the metals, you will," Medullah hesitated, "you will pass this class and no longer need to be in it."

The bell rang for students to walk the halls once more and go to lunch. Riley walked back to her seat and retracted her blades.

At lunch, Riley sat with an awestruck Warren.

"What's wrong?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"Nothing. It's just that—"

"Oh." Riley removed her hand fast as lightning and bowed her head; whenever she was in trouble or when her father used to punish her, she bowed her head. She felt ashamed. Not only was Warren pretending to be her boyfriend to boost the jealousy factor, but also she pulled out a weapon she stole from her training room. Warren changed sides and sat down next to her. Riley looked up and explained the whole sword thing.

"And so what?" Warren questioned.

"It's the one that caused," Riley's memory was coming back, "me to flood the streets of London with Iceland's waters."

"How long ago was that?"

"Five years ago. I was twelve. Marlboro was after me. He found me with my father at the convention for Intense Psychics. Ever since then, we changed our names and location. They protected my family for as long as I can remember. It's complicated."

"I think that the others—"

"No, they can't know what I just told you."

"Can I—"

"Meet me at the corner of 112 and 137, six."

"My shift starts at," Warren looked at Riley whose hair hid her face again. He sighed, looked around the café, and met Patricia's icy glare.

"I'll be there."

Riley left her house, acknowledging the fact that her dad read her mind and allowed her to walk to the corner. Warren was waiting for his 'girlfriend' under the stop sign. He was dressed in his work uniform, minus the black waiter shirt that the owner makes him wear. Riley wore her old school uniform: a black baseball shirt, which was tight in some areas (considering the fact that it was a size too small), and a black knee length skirt. Riley recalled a song she performed at the talent show last year. _Is this wrong? Lie about whom we are? What we are? We're just friends, not lovers But why does my heart beat faster than that of a dove?  
Is it because I love you so? Am I left here in confusion? Ah, sweet confusion; it knows me well. Too bad this love will end, in hell. _Riley looked at Warren in silence.

"Hi." She whispered. Warren pulled her into a hug again and the pair just stood there in the October sunset. Riley pried herself free and looked at Warren with eyes of uncertainty. _Look at our hearts; on fire, like a phoenix's wings. Hear my voice as you shout to me; is this so wrong? _

"Riley? What's wrong?" Warren asked concerned. She looked away and focused on her life before meeting him or the others. Life in New York, the boyfriend who carried the same traits as he did, the taunting and weird stares by those who didn't understand…

"Is this love my death? Or, are you, my friend, and the one who end my suffering? Is this so wrong my love?" she asked, hugging herself.

"No," Warren answered.

"I carry the scars from every fight I had with Marlboro. It is time that you knew the truth about why I'm here."

Riley and Warren walked to the park in front of the 'normal' high school. They sat on the 'big kids swing.'

"Look, I've traveled around the world because Marlboro," Riley began, swaying back and forth, "is my deranged, psycho uncle who wants me to be his 'daughter'." Warren studied Riley's gothic-cloaked body and her hair blowing in the wind. _And I thought I had a broken family. _Warren stretched his hand to grab the chain of Riley's swing to make her stop swaying.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, except the Brotherhood and my friends at Xavier's school in New York."

"So, everything has been a lie? You lied to me and the others?" Warren asked, anger rising in his voice.

"It's not that easy! You don't even know who I am!" Riley ran as fast as she could, leaving Warren to run after her. Riley ran all the way back to 112 and 137. She looked behind her and saw Warren rushing after her. The moon rose and Riley stood, studying the stars above. Warren went into a slow walk. Riley's body was outlined in a grayish outline. He couldn't make out her face, but her eyes sparkled in moonlight.

"You don't even know me. How can you even love me?" Riley asked, voice shaking. That question stopped Warren when he was in arm's reach of her.

"I…honestly don't know."

"And do you know how hard it is not to love you?" Riley folded her arms in a defiant way.

"God I hate this place. I hate everything here. I hate being the new kid, this 'freak of nature.' In New York, I had friends, and even someone who loved me. Everyone knew my story. Everyone accepted me." Warren looked at her emptying, yet hardening eyes.

"These scars I carry never heal. I have one for everyone who died in my wrath." Riley rolled up her sleeves. Scars and bruises tattooed her arm.

"My power of natural destruction runs in the family. It's not my fault."

"It never was." Riley just stood there whilst her arms fell to her sides and felt, for once in her life, safe in Warren's arms.

"Too bad this love will end in hell." She whispered to herself.


	10. Paris hits close to home

A/N: I am proud to say that I've reached the 10-chapter line. It is here that the drama begins…

Chapter 10:

Paris, France; Amy McCloud hasn't returned to the U.S. for over two weeks now. She went away on 'business': the idea of morgues became second nature to her due to her child's nature.

"When do you want us to destroy London?"

"As soon as you can tap into their meeting."

"Marlboro, you can't be serious."

"Do it. I want everyone in the world to watch the death of the most powerful telekinetics in the world. Then, we shall find the Phoenix child."

"She is your niece brother."

"Amy, you knew who she was. You named her after that damned bird in legends."

"As all prophesies don't lie. But that gives you no right to kill off my husband and myself just so that you will teach your niece to follow the path you chose." A lightning bolt surcharged Amy McCloud's body. It laid motionless on the dark white marble tile. Amy's blue eyes closed as she felt her spirit break free from its physical shell.

"Lash!"

"Yes?"

"If you do not want to be a martyr, like this weak sister of mine—"

"I will go to the convention to kill off the rest of them."

"Excellent. Oh, and one more thing," Marlboro's silver aura outlined his darkened body.

"Set free all the villains in the world. You will cause a war between those who are 'gifted' and those whose innocent blood will be shed."

"Isn't that going too far?"

"Do not anger me boy! Kill off everyone that she is close to. I don't care if they kill you,"

"You think she has allies?"

"Start in New York. There you'll find those who are purged because of their supernatural strengths. Lash, I want her brought to me alive. I alone will cause her to self destruct and once more, the seven demons of hell will be free to rule the world."

* * *

At home, Riley noticed that her dad's suitcase was entirely empty. She sighed, still not in-tuned with the dramatic silence that ruled in the room. 

"Dad?" Riley asked as she walked in. Christopher McCloud looked to her with empty eyes.

"Are you okay?" Silence. _I can't tell her. I cannot tell her about Paris. _

"Yeah," he lied as his heart sank.

"What's a matter?" Riley asked, taking a seat next to the suitcase. _This isn't like him. _Mr. McCloud looked into the eyes of the child that seemed so sophisticated. _I know she'll be alright. My little girl. Be strong because I know this will be the last time you will see me. _He turned his back to her and opened up the closet doors. Riley understood everything in the silence. Her mom was dead. Amy McCloud, who's real name was Laure Marie Santiago, was dead.

"Mom's dead," Riley said, her heart jumped to her throat, "and you—" Riley's father slammed the closet door shut. His daughter's eyes hardened with strict concern.

"Phoenix Arielle!" Her dad's voice was loud and clear. Riley got up and walked out of the room as quietly as she entered.

"This is the beginning of the end." It was the last thing that the youngest McCloud would ever hear her father, Antonio Raymond Santiago, would say.

Riley Alexandria McCloud was dead; Christopher Anthony McCloud will die and his wife—dead—silence ruled the broken hearts, as well as the broken glass that was once the McClouds' lives.


	11. Permission GRANTED

Chapter 11:

The next few days went quickly. Riley received a message Monday morning from her father saying that he was already in London and was safe for the time being. He told her about a plane ticket he bought online. The message went on to say that the flight leaves Friday night at eight.

"_It's a round trip ticket. You'll be here for a week, if we're lucky. You'll be safe. Trust me." –Papa. _ Riley closed the message and began dressing for school. Jeans and a black sleeveless shirt was the way to go. With Halloween around the corner, black became Riley's choice of clothing.

Once at Sky High, Riley walked into the main office and asked to see Principal Powers. The secretary showed her the way to the principal's office.

"She'll be right with you." The secretary said as she turned her back towards the female student.

"Come in." Riley opened the door.

"Ah, Ms. McCloud, how can I help you?" Riley looked around the neatly kept office.

"Close the door please and have a seat dear." Riley did as she was told.

"What do you want to talk to me about Riley? Anything I can assist you in?" Principal Powers looked at her. Riley's head was lowered as she began to tell her high school official what had occurred just a few days before.

"Can I trust you to keep all this confidential?"

"Of course Riley, now, what is it you want to tell me?" Riley hesitated for a moment, drew a deep breath and began to tell Principal Powers what occurred in her life a few days ago.

"My mother was murdered in Paris by Marlboro, a villain who has been after me since I was a child." At this, Principal Powers did not know how to respond to such a tragic statement.

"How about your father?" the principal questioned nervously. Riley looked up with cold steel eyes.

"He flew to London last night. There is a convention held there every year for the Brotherhood of Intense Psychics. That is Marlboro's next target. If I don't leave by Friday, he will make sure that every last member of that brotherhood is dead, including my father. I need your help." Principal Powers leaned on her desk contemplating how she can assist this one student. Five minutes went by, then ten. Riley lowered her head. _If she can't assist me, then I'll just have to run and disappear._

"I need an answer. I need to know if you can help me or—"

"You will have a leave of absence. I will sign for it. You have a week off starting Friday, October 31st." Hearing the response given to her, Riley picked up her head and was smiling ear to ear.

"Thank you." Riley said as she stood up. Principal Powers did the same and extended her hand. Riley shook the hand that was presented to her.

"Good luck Ms. McCloud. You'll need it."


	12. Don't Go!

Chapter 12:

The rest of the week came and went. Riley told no one of her special arrangement. No one knew of the trip she planned to take to London on the following week. Halloween took place that Friday. In Sky High, countless students came in their hero uniforms, like Will, while others came with the 'Goth' makeup and straight black clothes, like Riley.

At lunch, Riley sat at the usual table. Leyla and Magenta were arguing over who would look better in the vampire costume.

"I'd look better in that costume." Magenta said, trying to get her point across through Leyla's head.

"No Maj, I would."

"I think you're wrong. I would." Riley rolled her eyes and sighed. _I can't believe they're arguing over this costume now. Why now? Why not three weeks ago? Oh well, at least I'd get a break from all this superhero-in-training business. _

"Uh, girls…?" Zack tried to intervene, but they ignored him. Will shrugged his shoulders as he whispered to Zack, "Never get in between a fashion fight with these two." Zack bowed his head in defeat as Riley began to grow more and more impatient.

"I would definitely look better in it Magenta!"

"Hell no! I would."

"Jesus Christ! Neither of you would look good in it! Damn!" Leyla looked at Magenta, Magenta looked at Riley.

"What? I just had to express my opinion, that's all. You can stop staring at me Magenta," Riley's gaze shifted to Leyla, " You too." Riley shook her head. _Unbelievable. Hmm…I wonder if they fight like this if a real villain showed up here. _

Riley called Leyla when she got home. _At least I'm nice enough to call her and say that I'm not going to make it to her little get together._

"Hello? Will, it's Phoe—" _Oh crap. _

"Who?" Clearing her throat, Riley spoke up.

"It's Riley."

"Oh hey Riley, what's up?"

"Is Leyla busy?"

"No, hold on, here she is." Riley waited, half impatiently, half calm. _C'mon Leyla, I have to leave for the airport in less than three hours. _

"Hello?" Leyla's voice came sweetly through the earpiece in the kitchen phone.

"Leyla," Riley began.

"Yeah?"

"It's Riley."

"I know. Will told me. Everyone's getting ready for tonight. Did you ask your dad if you could sleep over?" It was right then and there that Riley realized what she would miss the most—her friends. Riley's heart sank as she formed a proper decline to the invitation in her head.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So?"

"Looks like I can't. I'm sorry Leyla." Leyla listened as her not so new-not so old friend denied the invite.

"Oh, it's okay. I guess it'll just be me and Maj."

"Maybe some other time, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Heroine's honor." The two girls on both ends of the line smiled at the thought of the next time when they would be together under one roof. _I just hope that I'll be back in time for the next one._

"Um…Riley?" Leyla asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"That's not the real reason why you called, is it?" _I hate it when she does this. Damned woman's intuition. _Riley sighed.

"Listen to me Leyla. What I'm about to say is between you and me." On the other end of the line, Leyla took a deep breath, hoping for the best, and preparing for the worst.

"Of course I know that. We're good friends, aren't we?" Riley relaxed a little as she started to tell Leyla of her 'real' reason for calling.

"I'm flying to London to see my dad."

"What? Why?"

"That's where he is right now. Then there's the other reason: London is the next target."

"Since when was your dad—? Wait, what? Target? Riley, this doesn't make any sense. You've only been here since mid-August! What about school? What about me? What about the others?" Leyla released everything she could at Riley. Then, to add a sort-of 'cherry on top' Leyla lowered her voice, "And what about Warren? What about him? How do you think you're sudden 'hop across the pond' is going to ma—" Riley hadn't really thought about most of the things Leyla mentioned. All she knew was that she was tired of hearing Leyla ramble on and on about school, the friends she made, the 'boyfriend' of her dreams, etc. _It was superficial. It ends tonight. Our act is done. The whole relationship was done for kicks. There was nothing special between Warren and me. There never was any 'love' or 'passion' between us…and there never will be._

"Leyla, please. You're not making it any easier for me. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind. I have to leave. I have to break free. As for the rest of you, it'll be like I was never here in the first place. Your lives will go back to normal. I unbalanced it as soon as I came here and now I'm returning the balance by leaving! There's your answer." Leyla sighed heavily as baby tears ran down her cheek. Will took notice of this and walked towards the wireless phone in the living room. He quietly picked it up and hit the 'TALK' button. Will was able to eavesdrop enough to gather the jist of the conversation between his girlfriend and her 'senior' girl friend.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"Tonight? I'll call everyone and tell them to come an hour early, then we'll see if you still want to leave for London Riley."

"I told you already Leyla, my mind's made up. I _have_ to go. Please, just let me go and let me remain in the past. Where I belong." Riley hung up the pearl colored phone. _Let it be. Just let it be. That was my goodbye to you Leyla. God, give me the courage to go on. To fly away. I ask for Your pardon and redemption. _


	13. Awaken the Phoenix

Chapter 13:

Around six that night Riley had finished her last minute packing knowing that the rest of her friends would be waiting for her at Leyla's house. _Two hours more…_ She had two navy suitcases, one rolling and the other, a carry on bag that came with it. The young traveler dressed in black sweatpants and a gray baseball shirt.

At 6:15, Riley was ready to head to the airport. She looked around the house one last time, making sure that everything was in its proper place. _I'll be back before you know it. It's like no one lived here in the first place._ Her cell phone was on the counter, plugged into the wall for maximum battery power. Unplugging it, Riley took her final glance at the place she called 'home.'

"Looks like I'm all set," Riley mentioned to herself, "Now where is that ticket?" She walked over to the breakfast table by the front window and picked it up. A yellow taxi pulled up a few minutes later. Riley opened the front door and wheeled out her luggage as she glanced at the now empty house she'd return to in a week's time. Once her bags were in the car, Riley stepped into the yellow cab and closed the door.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked in a slight Indian accent. Riley turned her head to the left, then to the right, unsure whether she should stop by Leyla's house or not. Making up her mind, Riley said the two words she's been wanting to say the whole week.

"Airport please."

Half an hour later, Riley was at the airport, getting her bags checked. She rolled her suitcase and wore the carry on bag on her shoulder as she was looking for Gate 67. As soon as she got there, she plopped down on an empty seat that faced the runway. _I'll be there soon papa. I'll be there soon._ A low song melody interrupted her thoughts. _So much for relaxing._ She opened her hand carry bag and dug through her feminine supply of makeup, comb, magazines until she found the piece of technology that wouldn't be quiet.

"There you are," Riley said as she opened her phone, "Hello?"

"Riley?" it was Magenta. Riley closed her eyes. _Not you too. I don't really need this, do I?_

"Yeah. I'm here Maj. What's up?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here at five. Everyone's waiting for you." Riley opened her eyes fast as lightning. _I guess when Leyla's in charge, everything goes her way or else…_

"Hey Maj, can you put me on speaker?"

"Why?"

"I want everyone to hear what I've got to say."

"Yeah, sure hang on," hearing the voices of her friends altogether made her smile. _This is what I'm talking about. Everything's going back to the way they were._

"Hey guys." Riley said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Everyone gathered around the phone charger so they could hear Riley's voice clearly.

"Where are you Riley A. McCloud?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be here like an hour ago." Ethan said.

"I know, but—"

"But what?" Will interjected.

"I'm not coming." Riley stated directly.

"Why not? You know that Leyla called everyone here and—" Will went defensive.

"I know she did. It's too late for that now. I'm already here."

"Where is 'here'?" Magenta asked.

"Flight 229 to London, England, now boarding first class and rows A-D." Silence befell both lines of the phone. Riley closed her eyes as she heard everyone's voice screaming and yelling. When it died down, Riley said her last words to them.

"I'm leaving now. There is nothing you can say or do to change this."

"Riley, Riley!" Leyla's voice was shaking. Knowing that she was still on speaker, Riley closed her eyes one more time, memories came flooding back—the good and the bad.

"Leyla, my dear, I'm sorry to tell you this, but," Riley pleaded, "Riley McCloud is no longer alive. She disappeared after the first phone call. All as Phoenix Arielle now knows me. Good night everyone. I love you all." Riley closed the phone when the yelling, screaming and this time, crying started again.

And just like that, Phoenix Arielle Santiago was free. Riley McCloud was left behind at home. _I'm sorry for your tears my friend. It is now time for us to face the truth. _She shook her head as she got up and wheeled her suitcase to the end of the line. When her ticket was ripped, Riley walked inside the tunnel that would take her to the front of the plane.

Once on board the plane, Phoenix found her seat and sat down by the window, enjoying the October sunset. Her phone rang again just as the seatbelt sign lit. _One last time before we take off. _Riley opened her phone and answered.

"Hello? Hello?" she sighed as she tilted her head back of her seat. _Unbelievable. Didn't I just get off the phone with them ten minutes ago? Good Lord!_

"Excuse me miss, I don't believe we've met." Phoenix hung up right away and looked up. Her eyes went wide with shock and fearful surprise. She gripped her greeter's wrist and sat him down next to her.

"Warren, what the hell are you doing here?" she whispered angrily.

"Your dad's a smart man." _You are way too calm. Dad, I'm going to kill you._

"How did you get past security, baggage claim, the final boarding calls…?"

"Here, take a look." He pulled out a letter from his jacket pocket. She opened the piece of paper:

There is a plane ticket coming in tomorrow's mail. Your mother has been informed of the favor you will be doing for me. As of now, I'm already in London, awaiting the arrival of my daughter, a young woman whom you know very well. I believe that you two share the same schedule…Her eyes jumped from mid-page to the end.

I want you to accompany her to London. I'm well aware that she is capable of handling this short, long distance flight, but I figured that she would like some company. That is where you come in Peace. Keep a watchful eye over her. –Signed Master Santiago.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"Looks as though your dad played his cards right." He handed the now calm Phoenix his half of the ticket.

"No way."

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please find your seats so that we may begin our final preparations for the flight. Thank you. Madame e monsieur's…"

Phoenix gazed out at the now purple sky. The scenery now changed as the captain made his way down the runway and pretty soon, Flight 229 to London, England, was in the air.

"We are now approaching the approximate altitude of thirty-five thousand feet," Phoenix looked up at the seatbelt sign, which she was waiting to flash off and stay off until they were ready for their decent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time…" You are free to move about the plane. She unfastened her seatbelt as her eyes met her 'ex-lover's' strong eyes.

"So what now?" he asked. Phoenix didn't respond. Instead, she caught the attention of a flight attendant and ordered a cherry coke. Five minutes later, cherry sweetness in her hands, she just looked at him with her eyes burning with anger.

"C'mon Ril—Phoenix, you can't stay quiet the entire flight." Yes I can. Watch, wait, and see. Seeing that every attempt he made to get her to talk was shot down, he posed a question he knew that she would answer.

"Wasn't today our last day as an 'unofficial' couple?" She stopped drinking because she couldn't swallow the delectable soda.

"Yes, but—"

"But what?"

"The whole relationship was a joke, remember? It was just a mockery of what was written in the school papers! There was no 'real' love between you and me. There never was and never will be!" her voice went down in an angry whisper. She turned her head to look out at the deep purple sky that calmed her down. He shook his head. But what I felt was real. The kiss, everything was real. I didn't make it up. It was all true.

"But what I felt was real. The kiss, everything was real. What I said to you is all true. I didn't make it up. I'm not—"

"Like everyone else? That's where you're wrong."

"To say I didn't love you is a lie. I wouldn't even be here, next to you on this little trip of yours if I didn't care about you."

"Then where's the truth? C'mon tell me. Where is it? Because I looked everywhere I can't find it."

"You want the truth? Fine. I…" Phoenix turned her back to him and began to imagine what words would come out next. Love you. I just never noticed. You, my dear, are very good at what you do—hiding your real feelings.

"Love you." She finished for him as she turned around. "I've known that for a while. It's as hard for me as it was for you. I don't tell people I love them. That just leaves more room for them to hurt me. Besides, I like to keep those things to myself. I have fun making people guess." The pair sat normally again and began to open up their wounded selves to one another. Knowing that they shared the same pain, the same heartache, the same friendship—love's dismal light started to shine once more.


	14. London Awaits

Chapter 14:

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice boomed over the P.A. causing every sleeping passenger to wake up, including a bird that so happened to be leaning on a friend.

"We're here?" she asked groggily.

"Take a look outside the window," he answered. Gray clouds were below them; fog so thick that the lights on the incoming airport were the only things that could be seen. Passing the flight tower, the British flag was waving. _We're finally here. After an eighteen-hour flight, I really need to freshen up. _Thoughts of getting off the plane clouded Phoenix Arielle's head as thick as the fog on the ground. She straightened herself on her seat, pulling the airline blanket off her gray and black clothed self.

"What? Is there something wrong with the way I look?" Phoenix asked, not knowing that her hair was everywhere, making her appearance as that of a deranged person who suffered from severe vertigo. He pointed at his 'neatly' kept hair and she caught on. Warren let out a low whistle, as he saw her digging for a mirror, or a comb, which she needed. _This is a sight I wish that Maj and Leyla would be able to see. _

"Where is it? I know I distinctly remember…" Her hands were squirming around her the inside of her carry on bag.

"Aha! There you are," she said pulling out her comb and compact mirror. "Oh dear God! I look terrible." The comb ran several hundred times through her raven black hair. She combed her bangs to one side of her face, took out a bobby pin from her make-up case and pinned them behind her ear.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much, much better."

"Ladies and gentlemen, in just a moment, we will be landing. Please return to your seats so that we may prepare for our descent into LIA."

"Do you know who's coming to pick us up?" Warren asked.

"I don't know," Phoenix answered, looking up at the blinking seatbelt sign.

"You don't know?" _Great, I'm going to get lost in England of all places. We're going to wind up in some area she's not too familiar with. Lovely. Just what I wanted to do all along… _

"Welcome to London." Greeted many of the locals. Signs were in English, under it in Spanish, which Phoenix understood as well, and French. _This place hasn't changed one bit._ She thought.

"I got your suitcase for you," Warren said, wheeling her luggage to where she was standing. His bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said, looking around, "Hey, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Yeah. It's freezing in here." The pair started walking towards the nearest food court where they were able to find a coffee stand. Luckily there was no one in front of them.

"What would you like?"

"Grande Cappuccino with whip cream and," Phoenix looked to her right.

"A tall Café Mocha." A few short beeps later…

"Five euros." _Since when did coffee get this expensive? Ah, this is London all right._

A few minutes later, another unfamiliar, yet familiar figure was seen coming their way as they sat down at the nearest bench. Sipping their first hot drinks in the first of November, the stranger walked up to them, eagerly awaiting recognition. Phoenix glanced up and nearly choked on her cappuccino. The young woman was wearing a burgundy turtleneck that hugged her upper body and a pin-stripped business skirt with knee high boots. Her naturally tomato red curly hair captured the essence of a forgotten friend. Realizing who she was, Phoenix jumped up and hugged her best friend from New York.

"Jesus Christ Joan!" Warren shook his head. _Um…nice to meet you too?_

"Nice to see you too."

"How'd you know that—"

"You dad told me." Phoenix rolled her eyes and bowed her head. She pulled her friends at arm's length.

"I knew it."

"So, Riley—" Joan began, but was cut off by Phoenix.

"I go by Phoenix now. Riley was left in America."

"Phoenix, I stand corrected," Joan said, eying the person sitting. _Who is he? Some stranger that she picked up? He does have nice hair; I'll give her that. Her dad said that she'd be bringing someone with her…I just didn't know it would be this pyro-kinetic._

"Who's this fellow?" Joan asked. Warren could feel her eyes gliding over his body. _What? Does my Joans and AC/DC shirt bother you or something?_

"Warren Peace." He said, showing her that he _can_ talk. Joan looked at Phoenix.

"Your beau?" _I guess he is now…_

"Quit it Joan." Phoenix said with a laugh. A few minutes were filled with proper introductions and stories of Sky High were told.

"You know, we better get going. The conventions just started, but now that the two of you are here, you will be representing America along with me in our division." A black car was seen through the automatic doors of the airport.

"Hello Ms. Joan. Ms. Phoenix." The driver greeted, shaking their hands. The luggage compartment opened and Joan helped Phoenix and Warren with their bags. Closing the luggage, the driver posed another question as he opened the door for them.

"Who is your friend here?"

"Warren Peace."

"Ah, the son of Barron I suppose."

"You knew my father?"

"Of course lad. Who doesn't?" Warren stepped into the car, shaking off the driver's friendly words. The driver, whose name was Jim, took the long way to get to the Brotherhood Boarding House. He thought it was a good idea for him to take the newly arrived Americans on a short tour of his 'territory.' Warren was busy looking outside the window while the two girls spoke quietly the entire time. There were random moments when they burst out laughing, like when they passed Big Ben. Warren looked at them while Jim looked through his mirror. Apparently, their laughter made Jim crack a smile on his aging face.

About an hour or two later, the car pulled into the driveway of a centuries old castle rumored to be haunted by King Arthur and his knights. It was big enough to house all those who were attending the convention. At the honk of the horn, the guards let down the bridge and Jim went straight to the old barn where he parked. The young heroes stepped out of the car as he opened the trunk. Out came the two suitcases and bag.

"Follow me." Joan said, as she nodded to Jim.

"Thanks Jim. See you later." Phoenix said hugging the old man. Warren stood next to her. Joan was a few feet in front of them.

"Ah you're welcome dear. As for you lad," Jim said as she left to catch up, "Take care of her." Warren nodded.

"C'mon already!" Joan hollered. Warren walked quickly towards them. At the door, the huge lion head shaped knocker was seen on both sides. Joan let Phoenix do the honors. She stepped to the door and grabbed the O-shaped knocker. Her hand let it go three times. A male voice with a native accent came from the other side.

"Who goes there?"

"Lady Phoenix. Lady Joan. Sir Warren. Allies to you and your company." The ancient doors swung open with a few creaks here and there. On the other side stood another childhood friend: Sir Mar. He was a year older than Phoenix, meaning that he was eighteen presently. Apparently, he had a very interesting outfit: a riding outfit inspired by the Middle Ages, included with the dragon emblem on his upper left shoulder. His dirty blonde hair was tied back, making him look more like a pirate than a 'guard'.

"You're late." Were his first words.

"Oh shut up Mar. I'm not the one looking like a pirate on Christmas morning." Joan fired back. Mar crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Phoenix and Warren stepped on either side of Joan with growing smiles on their faces that soon turned into laughter.

"Be quiet. All of you!" When they didn't stop, Mar's pale cheeks became rose pink.

"Aww…look he's blushing!" Phoenix said as she regained her composure. She elbowed Joan who elbowed Warren to quit laughing.

"Thank you."

"So Legolas," Phoenix said eyes glinting. Another round of laughter endured, this time, more of the guards showed to hear it. Mar bowed his head and turned his back to the laughers.

"I will not be made a mockery!"

"Hey, I like that book." Warren stated.

"You want a suit like that one lad?" a random Irish guard asked. The laughter continued. Mar shook his head and began walk towards the inner hallway. After a few more minutes of laughing, the circle of comedians broke up, leaving Joan, Phoenix and Warren where they started: five feet inside. Since Phoenix knew where she was going, she and Warren decided to split with Joan. They told her that they'd see her in the evening, since they needed to unpack.

"We'll see you later, alright Joan?"

"Yeah. Sure. You'll be coming with me to the conference tomorrow morning," Phoenix rolled her suitcase as she headed to the western hall where the Americans (North, South, and Central) were rooming. The main rule of the living quarters was written on top of the entranceway: Arthur laid his sword on the bed as he promised to never cross to Lady Guenevere's side unless told to.


	15. Madame Chancellor

Chapter 15:

Once inside their room, which had two rooms, connected by a bathroom, Warren and Phoenix began to unpack. When they changed into more business-like clothing, a messenger owl tapped on the window. Warren unhinged the glass and the bird swooped in. It landed on Phoenix's shoulder; she opened the envelope and began to read aloud.

"It is my civil duty to invite you to take over my position of Chancellor of the Northern Brotherhood. Please join us in celebration of this event.

Signed,

Queen Elizabeth II."

"Congratulations." Warren wished her well.

"Thanks. But I don't understand why. I don't turn eighteen for another month and two weeks."

"You may have shown maturity beyond your years." Jean said as she appeared in the window.

"How'd you get here?" Warren asked puzzled.

"Teleportation. Duh."

"Well then. Are you going to accept it or not?"

"I guess so. It would cause Marlboro to come here and—"

"Don't think like that. He will come anyway." Jean sat on the windowsill, with a grim look on her face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" her best friend asked.

"The future is dark. He is releasing villains across the world. Chaos is coming."

"The apocalypse?" Warren stood quietly. _Maybe I'd get to see my father again. It's been too long. I can't even imagine what he looks like now. God I haven't seen him since the sixth grade._

"You're dad…wasn't he in prison?" Phoenix asked.

"Barron? Of course. He's in the Moscow Penitentiary." Jean answered.

"If he does get free, I'd get to see him again. He's not a bad person. It's just that he and Stronghold had multiple differences. That's all."

"But he is not to be trusted."

"Jean! You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Listen to me. When he learns of your whereabouts, he will come and try to assassinate you Madame Chancellor."

"No he won't. I know him. He wouldn't do that." Warren protested.

"Phoenix, you have to believe me. Barron will try to kill you to please Marlboro. At the best, he'll just capture you and burn everything down. Warren, I know you're dad has some good in him, but—"

"I'd have to be careful. Marlboro will stop at nothing until I am under his control." Phoenix sighed as she accepted her fate.

"We will talk more about this in the evening meetings between the Chancellors. I will speak to my father and tell him what is going on. We mustn't lose hope. Warren," He averted his gaze towards her. "Get in contact with Principal Powers. Tell her that the Brotherhood orders an immediate shield be brought to the school. Evacuate all students. Call every available graduate to meet there on Thanksgiving holiday. The same goes for you Jean."

"Got it."

"I will see you tonight."

"See you."

Jean vanished into the darkening sky. Once back in her dorm, she punched the number to the boarding school in New York. Warren got in touch with Principal Powers and gave her the instructions according to what Riley (that was Phoenix's name in America) had said earlier.

An hour before dinner, which was to be at Buckingham Palace, Chancellor Xavier wheeled himself to Phoenix's room. Phoenix was zipping her evening gown at the side when a knock was heard. Warren was tying his belt around his waist when he heard the knock.

"I got it!" he called. Phoenix nodded as she looked for her pair of gold stilettos. He opened the door to find an old man confined to a wheelchair.

"Hello Master of Fire. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, yeah." He opened the door further so that the man, who was old enough to be his grandfather, floated in. Once inside, Warren went into Phoenix's room and told her to come out.

"I'll be right there! Give me a minute!" Five minutes later, she stepped out in a medieval pearl gown. Her hair was in loose curls and her blue gray eyes glistened under the navy lashes and forest green eye shadow. Her hands were gloved with a long pair that reached her elbows. She greeted the old man who held out a glass box that contained a royal sash with a medallion necklace.

"Congratulations Madame Chancellor." He said, handing her the box.

"Thank you Master Chancellor." She bowed to him.

"Hurry now, we don't want to be late." Warren walked out of his room and extended his hand to her.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Phoenix grabbed on to Master Chancellor's wheelchair and was teleported to the doors of Buckingham Palace where everyone was waiting for the young Madame Chancellor to arrive.


	16. Truth be told

Chapter 16:

"Here ye, here ye: All rise for his Excellency, Master Chancellor Professor Xavier, her grace, Madame Chancellor of the North Lady Phoenix Arielle and Master of Fire Lord Warren Peace." Applause was heard inside the western ballroom when they walked in. The announcers bowed to them while another ushered them to their seats. Bread was already on the table. Once they took their seats, Jean came up to them.

"It's all been taken care of." She whispered.

"Good. What about Sky High?"

"I got through to Powers."

"And?"

"She said that she'd follow through with the plan." Phoenix noticed the place where she was sitting. It was the 'other' end of the table. The end that had all the Chancellors and Committee Members of the Brotherhood, her father always let her sit in between her now dead mother and himself. It seemed as though she was destined to become Madame Chancellor, but somehow, the title just added more pressure on her part. _If I make one wrong move while I'm holding this title, I'll single handedly be responsible for the deaths of countless superheroes. Dad, where are you? I could really use your help—no, make that advice. _

"Are you okay Phoenix—err, Madame Chancellor?" Jean asked, correcting herself when a waiter passed behind her. Warren took her hand trying to ease the tension, but she loosened her hand and became more 'relaxed'.

"Where's my dad?" Phoenix asked calmly.

"I don't know. He should be here." Phoenix's father winked at Jean and put a finger motioning her to keep his first appearance a surprise.

"I'm right here love." He said.

"Dad!" Father and daughter hugged tightly.

"Hey Warren." Her dad pulled him into a 'fatherly' hug. The young Chancellor, the Master of Fire, and Lord of the Committee stood face to face; Phoenix studied her dad's face, making sure she remembered every detail. A butler brought a seat so that he could sit down and talk to them.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"That day you received my message via e-mail."

"But then how did Warren get his?"

"I guess I should have told you prior to 31 October." When he said this, Phoenix's expression changed from joyous to one of deep confusion. She looked from her dad to Warren and back to her dad.

"I got the letter same day you did."

"Wait, what? How? It takes several days for a postcard, let alone a letter—"

"I gave his letter to Principal Powers the day we learned of the murder."

"Then I got called down the day you saw Powers for that leave of absence. My request was put through by your dad—"

"You _knew _about _my_ mom too?" Phoenix said, the anger in her voice rising.

"Phoenix, you've got to understand. I was under enough pressure for this session. You know we meet every six months or whenever Xavier would find out where we lived. I got the call about your mother from him…" Phoenix blocked out the rest of her dad's words. She closed her eyes, trying to let everything sink in. Her dad reached for hand when he finished, saying that everything was going to be 'okay,' when she knew that it wasn't. Warren kept nodding and adding his side of the story. Phoenix felt sick to her stomach. _I need some air. This is some kind of conspiracy. Dad didn't have to tell Warren what happened to mom. With everything's that has happened, I feel like I can't take one breath without people thinking I was sick. _When she heard enough, she got up from her seat, and made her way to the main doors of the ballroom. A hush fell over the members of the Brotherhood. The deafened silence of the room stayed. The ushers and waiters were caught off guard when they heard rapid steps and the creak of another door down the hall made the short-lived silence history. Jean, as if on cue, excused herself from her the others whom she was sitting with and followed the steps taken by the Madame Chancellor. When she the end of the hallway, she made a left, knowing that there was a room where she had a gut feeling where her best friend was. Jean opened the door gently and stepped into the room. Through the window, she could see Phoenix leaning over the balcony, the moon casting a silver light on her body. Jean opened the huge glass door and walked outside and approached Phoenix.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What did your dad tell you?"

"The truth."

"What truth?"

"How he planned my coming here since the beginning."

"Let me get this straight," Jean placed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose and imagined what Antonio told his daughter.

"Warren knew about the death? And the same day you get the e-mail, Warren gets his letter—"

"Yup. God how I hate the truth!"

"Well…"

"What Jean? Speak up."

"Maybe that's why you've been 'named' Madame Chancellor Phoenix Arielle."

"Are you saying that my dad—and Warren knew?"

"C'mon—you're dad's psychic. You're mom's murdered by her older twin brother, who has a plan to 're-take over the world'. You and Warren, from what I can see—"

"I know. It's just he and I met 'accidentally'. We just had the same schedule the first day at school. Hold on." A smile crept through the Madame Chancellor's face. It was the first real smile that Jean ever seen on Phoenix's face. _It's my Madame Chancellor's Ball. Aren't I supposed to be happy? Jesus Christ! Dad didn't want me to be alone—Warren was the 'extra seat'. God, how could I not listen to them both?_

"Teleport back to the party?"

"Yeah—I got all the air I needed."

"Apparently, under these circumstances, Marlboro will be striking soon."

"I know. At least this convention is only a week."

"Yeah—But, this maybe the last time I get to see you Riley."

"Riley? God I hated that name."

"Why?"

"It's so—American."

"Well Madame Chancellor, I do believe we're ready to return to _your_ dinner."

"Yeah. Let's go celebrate."


	17. El Ritmo De La Pasion

El Ritmo de la pasion:

Everyone looked up when Jean walked through the door. Antonio took one glance at the young prodigy. A smile crept on both their faces. As Jean walked to her seat, she whispered something in the ear of Warren. He nodded as he placed his hands beneath the wooden table. A small fire seeped through the wood. A gush of wind from an open window spread the fire around the table and even carried it to the ivory sheets now black.

"Everyone back to their rooms!" Xavier exclaimed. Taking a hint from Jean, Antonio stood up alongside the panic stricken members of the Brotherhood.

"You stay here lad." Said Le-Ange, a mentor of Jean and nephew to Antonio, pushing Warren back to his seats. When the ballroom was empty, rain started to fall from the sky. Each window broke open as Phoenix walked in, soaked from head to toe. Her hair began to curl since it was straightened for the event. The blue-gray eyes were replaced with a hazed purple that caused the rain to lighten and for her become dry. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, a friend stood in her midst.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I guess a little fire wouldn't hurt anyone?" she said, looking around the deserted glass room.

"It never did."

"So, what do you propose we do now?"

"Like to dance?" his hand extended.

"But there's no music."

"Sing."

"What?" Warren took her hand and began a waltz that Phoenix never knew. It was quicker than a waltz, but longer than a Latino song. Despite the shining floor, they didn't slip or miss one step.

"Sing."

"Why?"

"Because there is no one here but me. No one will know."

"No one?"

"Except Jean."

"Gah! Fine!" The pair stopped dancing long enough for Phoenix to open her musical mind and sing:

"Ahora no, yo no me quiero defender, dentro de mí cualquier error superaré, y mis momentos más difíciles por ti."

"I know that song."

"I know. You can't expect me to sing alone, can you?" She walked to the door that led to the ballroom and looked over her shoulder.

"There is no reason, there's no rhyme: it's crystal clear. I hear your voice and all the darkness disappears. Every time I look into your eyes you make me love you." He came behind her. At arms length, he turned her around.

"Este invierno acabará."

"I do truly love you."

"Libre yo sere."

"How you make me love you."

"Volveremos a empezar."

"I do truly love you."

"I belong to you, you belong to me forever…" Phoenix looked up to Warren's downcast eyes. She pulled him closer to her. He looked at the person in front of him. Warren kissed her-the first kiss since they stopped pretending. A first realkiss. When they broke apart,Phoenix looked over his shoulder. In the window, she saw a shadow coming closer with rapid speed. Warren was pushed to the ground in time to hear Phoenix scream as her body fell to the ground with an ice shard that melted upon impact.

"Riley?" seeing her motionless on the ground, Warren got up and ran to her. _You can't do this to me. Not now. Not ever. _

"Phoenix? Phoenix can you hear me?" he placed one hand behind her head and the other around her waist brought her closer to him like a child with his favorite plush toy. Her eyes were closed while he felt something wet on his hands—it wasn't rain._ Don't leave me now. Don't leave me._

* * *

"Look Pat, he's hurt." 

"Of course he's hurt. I just killed the love of his life."

"Marlboro, it is time."

"Too bad this love has ended in hell. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Give the order Lash."

"VILLIANS OF THE WORLD! ATTACK!"


	18. A Fallen Angel

A Fallen Angel:

"Will!" Leyla cried as her best friend fell to the ground. Vines entangled Multiple as Leyla helped Will to his feet. Royal Pain laughed at the sight—seeing all of her classmates struggle in the fight against _her _improved army made it seem more comical.

"Face it Flower Child, you can't win."

"Like hell we can't." Magenta said, cobra fangs exposed. She mastered the art of shifting different parts of her body—be it teeth, arms, legs, etc.—into the most dangerous weapon an animal has for self-defense. Magenta spotted Gwen's right hand man, Speed. He charged at her, but when in a bite's distance, cobra fangs found its way into the flesh. Speed gradually slowed down and fell, shivering as the poison delved deeper into his bloodstream. Will was up in the air, trying to pin the darker version of Pain. _How the hell did she manage to get this fast? Let alone, be my equal in strength? Riley where are you?_

* * *

"How is she?" Antonio asked Xavier. They were inside the basement. The same basement where all the leaders of the Brotherhood watched the Villains Regime take over the streets. Le-Ange walked in the door, wings exposed.

"She is gone, Antonio."

"Gone? What do you mean gone!"

"She is cold. Ice cold." Xavier studied the young angel in their presence.

"Not cold Ange." He said. Antonio looked from his old friend to his nephew and back again.

"What are you saying?"

"Your daughter is born of phoenix fires, a dragon's heart, and a lions courage."

"A fallen angel." Le Ange whispered.

"Fallen angel? Xavier, for as long as you know her—"

"Then explain to me Antonio, why does she has the gift to destroy civilizations? Destroy countless lives and yet pay for them by a body marked?"

"She is not the devil incarnate nor the beast of Death in Revelations!" Le Ange looked on with eyes wide. _Antonio will die once it is revealed that his daughter is what he has said she is not._

Elsewhere, Jean walked in the immaculate room. She stepped closer to her friend's bedside.

"If only you knew what chaos has been unleashed. If only you knew how much your allies need you. We need you now to wake up more than ever. Accept who you were born to be Phoenix!" Just like that, the cold girl awoke. Eyes pure black, hair long, flesh an eerie shade. A shroud of darkness came over the entire castle. Jean backed away in fear of the monster that stood before her. It touched her face as if to give a sign that all will be well.

"All will be well Santa Jean. You have nothing to be afraid of." Le Ange, the Professor, and Antonio stormed into the room where everything was shattered, broken or falling apart. Anarchy seeped through every crack in the walls.

"Gabriel!" At the sound of his true name, the angel stepped forward. His eyes dead as mortality did not exist in him no longer.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Luci?"

"Yes. It's me, Lucielle."

"Were you in that child's body all these years?"

"The child's destructive nature was due to His anger."

"I see. Yet, you have sought favor with the Father."

"Indeed. Lucifer walks among the land of the living now. He commands a regime more powerful than the child's friends can handle on their own. Come, we must return to our mortal state, but first—" A heartfelt scream was heard when a nurse walked into the cursed room. Blood on the walls and beating hearts on the ground. The bodies of Antonio and Xavier hung from the broken windows.


	19. What now?

What now:  
Everyone in the Brotherhood had understood the sign. The death of their main organizer and his entrusted friend was seen as a sign—a sign that the end is drawing near. The remainder of the board gathered together one last time.

"This convention is over. It seems that our little Phoenix has spread her wings again." One official said to the committee.

"I agree, but do you think she'll take out Marlboro this time?" another questioned.

"Phoenix has enough help. We all know that she has friends in high places."

Back in the U.S., the street fights were drawn to a close, leaving Will and the others baffled and bruised.

"Until we meet again, Will dear." Gwen said, blowing a kiss as she flew off into the distance.

"Well, that was odd." Leyla said, vines retracting into the ground.

"I'm just glad that's over." Will said, looking at the damage caused.

"So what now?" Magenta asked.

"We wait for Riley to get back." Will answered as they began to walk back home.

"She's not coming back Stronghold." The voice stopped them. Telling by the icy coldness that seeped through the spoken words, Leyla turned around to see Patricia standing in the street with a grim face.

"What do you mean 'she's not coming back'?" Leyla questioned with concern.

"Oh, didn't you get the news? Phoenix Arielle is dead." Patricia laughed while she turned her back to the young heroes.

Jean walked to the front of the room where she knew Warren would be in. She knocked softly at first, then harder. The young psychic sighed, knowing that this would be the response. _I wouldn't expect him to open the door anyway._ She was about to leave when she heard the door unlock.

"Hey." Jean said softly. Warren stood at the stood at the door with downcast eyes.

"What do you want?" Jean was taken aback by his tone of voice.

"I…I just wanted to see if you had your things ready to go."

"Yeah, they're ready." Warren widened the door; the gesture led Jean to walk in the room. She sat on the bed across the one that had the suitcase on it.

"You know that Antonio and Xavier are dead?"

"I heard something about two supernatural beings in the room…"

"News does travel fast around here." Jean said softly to herself, "When's your flight?"

"Tomorrow morning at four." A silence followed. Warren sat down next to the suitcase.

"Do you miss her?" Jean asked, hoping to get an answer rather than a 'Leave.' Warren looked out the window the memories of the past three months since school began danced around his head.

"Yeah. Don't you?" she nodded.

"Phoenix was the type of person who always kept the rest of us guessing, with her unpredictable destruction patterns…but from what I can tell, you and your friends back home kept her at bay. You all brought about an estranged calmness in her nature…"

"I noticed."

"Well, you better get some sleep." Jean said glancing at the clock, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"So what now Marlboro?" Royal Pain asked, looking to the older villain in the shadows.

"We wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"Not what, who." Marlboro's cold eyes glowed a snake-like yellow in the darkness.


	20. Home

Home:

"Dead? Riley can't be dead." Leyla said in pure denial. The flower child and her closest friends sat down in the living room. The Commander and Jetstream were in the kitchen, preparing some refreshments for the young heroes.

"She can't be, unless Warren tells us otherwise." Will said hopefully.

"But what if she is?" All eyes shot to Magenta, "Then we will be the ones fighting against Gwen and this Marlboro." No one had even thought that far ahead. The young heroes thought they'd be fighting on the sidelines while Riley was clearly 'having fun' with her uncle. This was getting complicated.

"Are you sure you coming back to the States with you is a good idea?" the psychic asked, picking up her suitcase from the luggage belt. Her partner ignored the question as he walked towards the exit.

"Great. I'm stuck in California, with my dead best friend's lover. I'm going to hell for this, I know it." She muttered under her breath. Outside, the sunny weather was a sign that things should be normal. The New Yorker followed the black leather jacket into a white sedan. It was no surprise who owned the car; the red, white, and blue racing stripes—yep, a Stronghold's car.

"Nice to see you again Warren," the woman in the driver's seat said with a smile. Her husband and partner in crime turned around and focused on the girl with apple colored hair. She was clearly focused on life outside the window.

"I hear _she's_ dead. Poor girl. Never had a chance to fin—"

"She's not dead." Jean covered her mouth. The car came to a sudden halt, giving the young psychic to think of something to say, "Phoenix Arielle is home." Warren shot her a death glare. Ever since that night, nothing has been the same and with the deaths of Antonio and Xavier, Warren's life had more twists and turns than usual. Jean ignored the glare as she returned to looking at life outside. What the others in the car didn't know was that she had a premonition and to say it aloud would cause her to lose her life.

Later on that evening, which being the first Saturday of November, a small get-together was planned at the McCloud household. The businesswoman who flew in from London earlier that day walked into the abandoned home. She had taken the key to the American house from her friend's drawer. _God I love being psychic. _Surprisingly, things were left exactly as they were the week before. Jean went upstairs and walked past the deathly silent rooms. She quickly stopped in front of a closed door at the end of the hallway. Jean took in a deep breath—this was _her_ room—and turned the knob. The psychic was taken aback. The room looked untouched, as if frozen in time. Bed sheets tossed to one side, dresser with a pair of socks hanging off the corner, closet open wide. On the desk, textbooks opened with unfinished homework and notebooks scattered next to them. Jean fell to her knees and began to cry as her psychic abilities began to work their magic.

"How long must we stay like this?" he asked. He wore pin stripped trousers with a fitted polo and boots that needn't be any more grayer.

"As long as we need to," she replied, wearing the same ball gown that she died in. The pair stood in front of the window of the house where a young girl cried.


	21. Secret Arrangement

Okay, here's a few things to keep in mind: 

Number 1: Le Ange (introduced in A Fallen Angel) plays a bigger role in this chapter. Le Ange's "real name" is Gabriel.

Number 2: Phoenix Arielle is Riley McCloud's real name.

Number 3: I'll keep updating this story as often as I can. Reading and Reviewing is what will keep me going! Reviews keep me motivated, resulting in new chapters!

* * *

Secret Arrangement:

Saturday and Sunday came and went. Monday, during lunch, Warren found himself at his usual table—alone, just like old times. He wasn't in the talking mood, since his nose was stuck in another novel. On the other side of the cafeteria, the junior table consulted with each other as to why their friend was alone. It has been three years since Warren let go of his 'tough guy, sitting alone at a table' image.

"I guess Riley did die…" Magenta said to herself.

"You don't know that Maj. Maybe she's taking care of some business in London. Warren's back just because Principal Powers gave him one week absence," Leyla said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, but still. Isn't it odd that he's sitting alone, reading no less? Usually, Riley would sit with him and all that jazz." The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time for fifth period to begin.

Later on that afternoon, Jean heard a knock at the door. _I wonder who that could be…_When she opened the door, Le Ange stood there with a smile.

"Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here?" Were the first words that shot out of the New Yorker's mouth.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. Come on in." Jean led her friend into the living room where they both sat on the loveseat.

"You know that Phoenix is alive, right?" the sandy blonde asked.

"Of course I knew. I was there when she woke up. Her power is unbelievable."

"Then you also know that Phoenix killed Antonio and Xavier."

"Now that I didn't know. Why?"

"Antonio called her the devil incarnate, which isn't true at all. Xavier tried to reason with him, but it was no use. The three of us walked into the room and the place was a mess. Cracked walls and ceiling, shattered windows. She talked to me; her power was way off the charts, even by my standards. She was hurt, angry, and wanted revenge. I've never even seen her this upset. When she killed her father and Xavier, she collapsed. I took her with me into my room and hid her there. Eventually, once she felt better, I booked a flight that left the same day as yours and the fire Lord, but the flight was at eight in the evening."

"So, Phoenix is here?" Gabriel nodded.

"Yes. She's safe at the hotel. It is imperative that her friends mustn't know she is alive."

"Not even the fire Lord?"

"No. No one."

"You don't understand Gabe. That 'fire Lord' is her boyfriend to some degree. He's not well. You know she swung him out of the way when she saw that icicle coming," Jean paused for a brief moment, "but tell her that she can come back home and sleep here; she won't go back to school. She can't. Unless Marlboro has one of his younger henchmen call her out for a street fight that would cause both of us to crash through the cafeteria windows…I said too much."

"You just had a vision, didn't you?" Jean nodded. Gabriel stood up as he made his exit, leaving Jean alone again. Around eleven thirty that night, Jean opened the door once more and this time, Phoenix Arielle stood there, suitcase and all. The two girls quickly ran up the stairs where they planned the next battle that would come to pass sooner or later.


	22. Prophecy of the Phoenix Child

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Technically, this is a Warren/OC, but the plot thickens as the story is winding down. I'm already on 'falling action' if you remember that the 'climax' comes before it. ;)

Prophecy of the Phoenix Child:

Jean, along with Phoenix and Gabriel, planned out the rest of the week. The three close friends came up with a schedule: Phoenix would go back to school that Friday, Jean would stay home, to cook, and Gabriel would fly back to London to search the Brotherhood's archive for the prophecy of the Phoenix child _and_ the war against Heaven and Hell's Angels. It would be a long week of preparation and training. Not that the Silver Box couldn't handle the three of them in one room, but it made sense to alternate the usage.

The Silver Box itself had a library, filled with books from Ancient Greece, Rome, Sparta, early medieval ages, the Renaissance, the Golden Ages, etc. Each book was filled with preconceived notions of the war between the Titans and Olympian gods, the warriors of Sparta, the Crusades, gothic church versions of the Bible; each book described a specific battle, but the most famous one came from the Gothic era: _Prophecy of the Phoenix Child_. It was an epic poem, like Dante's Inferno, but was based on a woman—Lucielle—and her experience climbing the stairs into Heaven. That was the only piece of literature that Phoenix Arielle would memorize from the time she could read until her death. To be named "Phoenix" was an honor, but to be called, "The Phoenix Archangel of Heaven, Lucielle," that carried more prestige, elegance, and grace—everything that Antonio (Chris McCloud) and his wife, Amora (Amy McCloud), saw in their daughter, hence their daughter's full name, Lucielle Phoenix Arielle Santiago (Riley McCloud).

* * *

Friday, November third, rolled around the corner. With Gabriel back in London that morning, Phoenix got up to take a shower once her alarm rang. Jean was already out of the shower and changing. Today would mark Jean's first day in Sky High, which meant that she would be enrolled in Hero classes.

"So, what do you want me to call you in this school?" Jean asked while pouring some coffee into a mug.

"Riley—We're back in the U.S. now," She answered as she stirred the sugar in her coffee.

"But, Phoenix—"

"No. They cannot know about the poem until the Gabriel comes back with their information."

"How long will that take?"

"As much time as he needs to find evidence of God's Brigade of Angels."

"The Brigade? Phoenix, you can't talk about that without taking your vows to truly reincarnate the soul of Lucielle!" Phoenix sighed and nodded. The look in her storm filled eyes was one that twinkled with determination. Jean caught on to her thoughts. The red head nodded in approval.

"There is no turning back now." Jean said, placing her mug in the sink. Phoenix followed suit, reading the time on the wall clock.

"Class starts in fifteen minutes. I'll fly, you teleport."

"Be careful, you know the Ice witch is watching you."

When both of them had arrived in Sky High, the final bell had rung, meaning that they were late. Inside the office, Principal Powers gave Jean her schedule, which happened to be the same as her friend.

"Had a good trip?"

"My father is dead." At this, Jean hugged her friend with one arm.

"I see. I am so sorry for you loss." Principal Powers studied the two young heroines in front of her._ She is old enough to take care of herself. She is not alone. Riley Alexandria McCloud is the strongest hero I ever came across, besides Stronghold and his bunch, in all my years teaching and running this school._

"Go to class and tell them that I sent you." The pair nodded. In the silent hallway, Jean studied her new surroundings.

"You know, we're really high up here." Jean said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know," her friend responded; hand on the door, "You first Jeanne."


	23. Back to a Normal Life

Chapter 23:

Inside Hero Survival, Jean and Riley walked in during a class lecture. Warren was in this class as well, but he was just reading, like always. Riley took her seat in the back row of the class as Jean sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Class, what is the most valuable lesson of civilian life?"

"To live the life of a hero." Jean answered.

"Correct, and you must be the new telepath, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am. Just transferred from Xavier's school, same as Riley here."

"Riley McCloud?"

"Yes?"

"Where's your note?"

"We were at Principal Powers' office."

"Alright, you both are excused." Class went on for another hour before the lunch bell rang. On the way to her locker, Riley noticed Patricia's icy glare.

"I can't wait to kick her ass in Save the Citizen."

"Was she the one…?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. Oh, she's so gonna get it for trying to kill me."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't look now, but Warren is coming this way. I'll see you inside the cafeteria. Later." Riley quickly opened her locker, and retrieved the Mad Science textbook, just in time for Warren to stop by.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"How you're alive?" Riley sighed.

"Warren, it wasn't my fault. Marlboro tried to kill you, sending your ex, to London. I just saw the icicle coming so I pushed you out of the way. Marlboro's coming after me, remember? I'm his niece; he murdered my mom, Warren! Now he's attacking the city. I know he is. The mere fact that I almost died saving you scares the hell out of me." Riley looked down at her shoes again and hurriedly walked through the halls.

She stopped walking, once she reached the steps leading into the school. Warren had followed her, knowing exactly where she would be.

"Riley, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Warren. Trust me. I'm fine, although, now that Jean's here, and she'll be here for the rest of the year, and with Gabriel in London, I can sure as hell kick Patricia's ass in Save the Citizen. Kind of a revenge thing, but, the mere fact that Marlboro almost killed you, just doesn't sit right with me."

"But I almost lost you in the process. Riley, I _almost_ lost you. I thought you died."

"Warren, you'll never lose me, okay? As long as I'm still alive, I've got a chance to kill Marlboro, and graduate all in the same year."

"Kill Marlboro?"

"It's the only way I know that I can return my life back to normal and just focus on school. I just want to live free from Marlboro's grasp. Once he's dead, then I can live a life the way I want to." Warren just kissed her, as a sign of hope that all will be well.

As the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch, every student headed towards the gym. Coach Boom, knowing well enough that there was a new telepath, called out Jean, who in fact chose her best friend to be her partner. Riley opened her mouth to challenge Patricia, who chose Lash as her partner.

"Jean, Riley, you're the heroes. Patricia, Lash, that makes you the villains." The three girls walked to the locker room, all the while, Patricia's mean attitude pushed Riley up the wall. When Patririca walked outside, Lash was already there, feeling just a tad bit nervous about the exercise. The clock was set on five minutes, just as Riley and Jean walked out. The look in both of their eyes were savage, everyone watching from the stands felt the heated hatred between the two teams.

"You have five minutes to save the citizen!" Coach Boom hollered, and the buzzard rang. Patricia began forming another huge icicle with a huge grin, when it was large enough, she threw it towards Riley, who closed her eyes and before everyone's eyes, the huge icicle melted. Jean, on the other hand, lunged towards Lash, but as she did so, her feet barely touched the ground—she teleported above his head and hung there, with a rasied fist, she had the floorboards wrapped around him. Patricia had a hard time blocking the bolts of lightning that were shooting out of Riley's hand, but as Riley did so, she ran forward with an electrically charged sword.

"You almost killed me," Riley began with a deadly roar, "Now, feel _my_ wrath!" The lightning sword changed into a spear which, when she released it, caused Patricia to be electrocuted. Jean then tore the dummy that dangled from the top and in less than three minutes, the Save the Citizen exsercise was complete. Jean and Riley looked at each other with confident smiles. The audience that watched the pair fight knew of the untold powers of both the telepath and the storm maker.

"Told ya, I'd kick her ass in save the citizen." Riley said with a wink.

"You said it." Jean said, hugging her friend.

After school, at home, Jean and Riley received a phone call from Gabriel.

"I'll be coming back to help you all. Marlboro will attack once more, I saw it in a vision. Phoenix, it'll be your birthday. He's coming for you and your friends in your birthday. You _must_ wait for me. I'll be at the airport around nine on Sunday."

"We'll see you on Sunday then. We'll have a pre-arranged meeting here. I'll gather my allies from school. We'll work out the kinks in the Silver Box. It'll be the only way to test if we are truly ready for an all out assault."

"I agree," Jean said, "Gabriel, just be careful. If anything happens to you…I…"

"I will. Talk to you later Jean; buh-bye Phoenix Arielle."

Around six thirty, Riley walked with Jean to the Paper Lantern, where they both enjoyed traditional Chinese food. Warren was still busing tables, but around closing time, he joined the pair.

"Gabriel is coming from London on Sunday. You remember him, don't you?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, isn't he your godbrother though Riley?"

"That's the guy, and for crying out loud, call me Phoenix Arielle. It's my real name. I don't really like Riley, although, it certainly has a nice ring to it."

"Any news on Marlboro?"

"Apparently, he's coming for a full on attack on the city, but, he's coming on my birthday. Marlboro always does this to me. Why? I have the slightest clue, however, we'll be meeting at my house and work on different fighting styles, and learning how to control our powers."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Mmhmm."

"Uh, Jean, shouldn't we get going?"

"Nah, I'll go on ahead…Teleportation, remember? You two can walk home." Just like that, Jean teleported back home. Once the restaurant was prepped for closing, Warren motioned to the door, Riley walking ahead of him.

"Hey, Riles?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your dad?"

"I…In heaven, with my mom."

"You killed him and Xavier, didn't you? When you woke up?"

"It's something I'm not proud of, but I just wanted to be free from the bonds that would hold be back. I don't want to move again—ever. Once I heard that my mom died in Paris, at the hands of her brother, I knew I had to fly out to London and be with my dad for the meetings. The whole 'Madame Chancellor of the North' is just a title that the Brotherhood agreed to give me, as well as her Royal Majesty. Once Marlboro is out of my life, forever, then I can return to a normal life. I've been moving around since I was five. I think I deserve a break, don't you?"

"I agree," then switching to another topic, "You kicked Patricia's ass in save the citizen." Riley beamed her confident smile.

"Felt good?"

"Oh yeah, she had it coming though. She almost killed me with that damn icicle, so, electrocution was the best thing I could throw at her." Warren laughed as he took her hand and began leading her down another street.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Warren kept leading her down the street, at the end of it, was the park.

"Remember this place?"

"Yeah, I remember," then with a quirked eyebrow, "Why did you take me here?"

"Can't I try to be a little bit of a romantic?"

"Sure, you can, but first…Tag! You're it!" the pair of seniors ran around the park, in a game of tag, which ended when Riley accidentally tripped and Warren caught her.

"I win," he whispered. Riley looked up and this time, she felt a sense of warmness to his touch. Riley lowered her own body temperature to a more 'icy' medium.

"I think I love you." She whispered back, and kissed him confidentally.


	24. November Skies

"I hate her, I really do." Patricia said.

"Her friend is powerful too." Lash said thoughtfully.

"Friend? Which one?" Marlboro asked.

"Some telepath." Patricia answered.

"Jean..."

"You know her?" Lash questioned.

"Of course I do you idiot! Gwen, how is the prison releases going?"

"Great. So far, Barron is fighting on our side."

"Excellent."

"When are you going to finally take over the world?" Lash asked.

"December twenty-four."

"Christmas Eve?" Patricia asked.

"Yes. It is my niece's birthday and what a better gift to give her than having her uncle paying a visit? It just wouldn't be Christmas Eve without a little birthday gift topped with world domination, now wouldn't it?"

On Sunday morning, Gabriel arrived at the airport at nine. Jean opted to pick him up, while Riley called everyone to tell them that there was going to be a meeting at her house around five. When Gabriel and Jean walked through the door, Riley was greeted by their voices.

"Everyone's coming at five."

"You're awesome, you know that?" Jean said.

"You know it. Hey Gabe, how was your flight?"

"Dreadful and boring." Riley rolled her eyes, "Phoenix, don't roll your eyes at me!"

"In other news, how was your Friday night? All I remember was teleporting and you were sleeping on the couch Saturday morning."

"It was fine Jean."

"By 'fine' you mean wonderful? Romantic? Perfect?" Riley looked at her best friend and a coy smile drifted across her face. _"I think I love you." _

"You know, he really does love you, Phoenix." Gabriel said.

"How do you know?" Jean asked, sarcasm dripped off every word.

"I know he does."

"You know? How the hell do you know?" Jean asked angrily.

"Jean, she just does. Leave her alone, okay?"

"Fine, but you'll talk to me after our little gathering in the Silver Box, right?" Riley nodded as she walked out her door. November was by far her favorite month. Everything seemed so peaceful and calm. Autumn was just setting in, cool breezes rustled the leaves of surrounding trees in the neighborhoods she walked by. At the park, she sat on a swing and began to sway back and forth. Thoughts of how she planned to spend her birthday with Leyla, Magenta, and Jean filled her head. As for the day after, perhaps just enjoying Christmas with Warren and his mom would brighten her life. New Years Eve was going to be at Will's house, just as Leyla said. _Happiness. That's my resolution. To find it and never let it go._

At five, that afternoon, Will, Leyla, Magenta, Ethan, Zack, and Warren were sitting in the living room with Jean and Gabriel, who was explaining the situation.

"Seriously?" Magenta asked.

"Yes. Marlboro plans an all out world domination attack on Phoenix's birthday." Gabriel answered.

"So, when is it?" Leyla asked.

"December twenty-four." Riley answered as she sat down, "Which is why I need you all here."

"Why would you need us?" Ethan asked.

"I know Marlboro, he's not waiting for anyone to launch his world domination scheme. One by one, villains are being released from prisons around the world. It will be absolute anarchy, which is why I'm going to kill him."

"Kill? You never told me this, Phoenix." Jean said, "Are you crazy? He's a madman!"

"She doesn't have a choice, Jean. Yes, Marlboro's powerful, but Phoenix can take him. Her powers increase with age, you know that. You've seen the scars on her from the previous years, why should this be any different?" Gabriel answered.

"I can do it. I know I can." All eyes turned their attention to Riley, whose voice was sharp.

"Oh really?" Jean asked sarcastically, "Have you even fought him with your powers full on? I mean, sure in school you restrict yourself, but have you ever fought him and win?"

"Yes I have."

"When was the last time you fought him?" Zack asked.

"Last Christmas, New York; I'm sure you remember it, Jean."

"You caused an earthquake that left the city in shambles, people died that day Phoenix. Remember the death toll?" Riley shook her head.

"No, but I won, damn it. I always have; for Christ's sake Jean, I discovered I had powers when I was five! I was in London at the conference! I won every damned time I fought him. He murdered my mom! His sister! You think I'm going to watch him come by and try to kill every single one of you? I all ready saved Warren's life in London. I killed my dad and Xavier by accident! Gabriel was there! I am tired of running, okay? I am tired of running for my life. Why do you think Marlboro's plan is set for Christmas Eve?"

Then it all hit them. One by one, it all hit them. Her words were filled with pain, frustration, and above all, anger. Although she wasn't crying, her words were harsh. A few moments of silence passed by before Riley went into the Silver Box; her basement. Soon after, Jean lead the rest down another hallway where the room was monitored from the outside. Riley closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could; a wave of lightning flashed over her entire body, she was illuminated.

"What's going on?" Leyla asked worriedly.

"Lightning-her favorite element of choice." Gabriel said.

"Of choice?" Warren asked.

"The girl knows her powers; and she knows how to use them well." Jean answered.

"Powers? You mean, she has another one besides-" Will began.

"Telepathy." Gabriel and Jean answered together.

"Holy shit, she's psychic?" Magenta asked in shock.

"Yeah. You look surprised." Jean said.

"She didn't tell us. I can't believe it." Ethan said.

Then, the lights went out and all they could see were white hot lightning bolts shooting every which way. Eventually the lightning disappeared and the electricity came back on. The Silver Box, was still there, in shambles, but still there. Arms raised, Riley took a deep breath, and lowered them. She opened her eyes slowly just to see the damage she had caused. _Not that bad. It's still the Silver Box. Note to self, never release that much lightning when using only ten percent of powers. _

"Jesus Christ Phoenix!" Gabriel exclaimed. Riley heard him and just flashed a smile and shook her head, _Gabe's so funny. _


	25. Gabriel's first day

That Monday, Riley and Jean accompanied Gabriel to school. The three of them opted not to take the bus that day; Riley flew while Jean and Gabriel teleported. Once on school grounds, Gabriel took a mental note of how high his new high school was.

"Phoenix, we're really high up here," he said, standing on the edge. _We're really high up here. I wonder if this is why they call it Sky High._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Patricia asked, approaching them. Jean instinctively took Gabriel's hand in her own, just as a precaution.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Riley said cooly, "Gabriel, Jean, get inside." Jean nodded.

"Let's go." Gabriel studied Patricia's golden eyes and then looked to his god sister's foggy sapphire eyes.

"Wait, Jean," he whispered. Jean shook her head.

"No, let's get inside, now. Phoenix, you'll be okay?" Riley nodded. She watched Jean and Gabriel climb the front steps, her eyes moved from the left to the right. No one was left and shortly thereafter, the last bell began to ring.

"How about you and I settle the score?" Patricia asked.

"What score?"

"You took Warren away from me."

"Oh really? Well, who was the one who tried to kill him, eh? And don't think I'm a fool either. I know you're working with Marlboro." Just like that, Riley teleported herself into her first class for the morning.

"Class, this is Gabriel Rose, from England. Well, go on, introduce yourself."

"Ugh, I'm Gabriel, I used to live in London. I'm a telepath. I enjoy reading and traveling, Riley's my cousin." Riley nodded and smiled. Gabriel used the cousin excuse wherever he went, because that was what he really was. For all he cared, he was the only family his god sister had left.

"Take a seat wherever you find one," Gabriel found an empty desk behind Jean. "Okay class, today, I thought we'd go outside. You'll present your original poems there."

Outside, the weather couldn't be any more calm.

"Today is going to be a good day," Riley whispered to herself as she sat down on the grass. She had her journal with her-inside was the single poem she wrote. One by one, everyone presented.

"Ms. McCloud?" Riley stood up and opened her journal, as she did so, she took a deep breath and began to read:

"The life of one stills,

As you enter a place,

Only known to your parents,

And those before you.

The past brings unheard of pains.

When asked why I walk in the rain,

I say, "To hide the tears that roll down my face."

I have been known as the Angel of Death,

Yet it doesn;t bother me.

I am like the phoenix; I am reborn.

I shall spread my wings and fly away.

So far away where no one can hear me scream,

No one will have to know my name; my haven is in the clouds." She closed her journal and sat down. The rest of the day wasn't so bad, until Save the Citizen. Coach Boom had a thing for calling new students up; instinctively Gabriel was called out, and of course, he picked out his favorite 'cousin.'

"Peace, and...Barbossa." Patricia stood up with a huge smile planted on her face, Warren, for a lack of better words, walked down with a sly grin.

"All right, McCloud?"

"We're villains." Riley said. Gabriel nodded in agreement. In the locker room, it was a totally different story.

"I swear I hate her." Gabriel said.

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh shit. Was she the one that-?" Warren sighed as he and Gabriel walked out. Riley stood on the left, while Patricia stood on the right.

"Five minutes! Begin!" Patricia threw icicle after icicle as Riley ran, sparks flying out of her hands as she dodged each and everyone. Gabriel, on the other hand, was teleporting as he ran towards Warren.

"GO RILEY!" Jean cheered. Just as soon as her opponent was in arms reach, Patricia stabbed an icicle spear into Riley's left shoulder. Then another into her right. Riley's eyes hardened, but she felt her blood dripping and became lightheaded. Gabriel looked over his shoulder, _Come on Phoenix_. Soon thereafter, Riley pulled each icicle out, as she did so, they melted in her hands and let out a laugh. Her hands were wet, but sill charged. She then grabbed Patricia's wrist-all the electricity that was in her hands transferred over. Gabriel caught the dummy, within the next thirty seconds.

"Villains win!" Riley let go and then, everything went black. When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital room; everyone she knew was in there.

"What the hell happened? You all look like someone died."

"Phoenix?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah?"

"You look like hell." Jean said, "Oh and by the way, Barbossa has second degree burns all over her body."

"She deserved them. Who brought the rose?"

"You know, Warren's stopping by after work."

"I'm ready to leave. Just get me out of here."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, Gabriel."

"All right, I brought a shirt for you," Jean said, handing over a baseball jersey, "Let's sign her out and go home." Riley slept on the car ride back home. When they had arrived, it was around seven, and the sun was setting. Riley, being herself, went into her room and took off her baseball shirt. She studied the stitches on both her shoulders, and sighed, putting her shirt back on; then sat on her bed and cried.

"Phoenix, do you want to go to school today?" Jean asked, the following morning.

"No."

"Okay, me and Gabriel are going. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Call if you need anything."

"Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Warren stop by last night?"

"Yes, but you were sleeping. So he stayed and hung out with us, oh, and if you're hungry. there's Chinese food in the fridge."

"I'll see you guys when you come home."

"Count on it, babe." Riley then closed her eyes again, and this time, she allowed sleep to drown her body.


	26. The Tragedies that Befell her

"You ready for this?" Jean asked, parting her hair to the left side. Phoenix was putting on a pin-striped polo that paired nicely with the white skirt and matching pumps. She let out a sigh before answering the question.

"It's just another 'party,' nothing more." Jean shot her a look of concern. Although they were dressed in a similar fashion, Jean opted for the solidarity color-ebony.

"I know this is kind of hard to believe, but," Jean began, placing the brush back in its container, "You haven't killed or let your real feelings shine through. You can't keep bottling those emotions inside you, you know. After all, you know what happens when you do..." Phoenix nodded.

"I just don't want _that _to happen."

"But it will, that's what it always comes down to Phoenix, always. You bottle up and sooner or later, when we least expect it, the darker side of you will come face to face and we won't be able to stop you from destroying everything in your wake."

"Hey girls? Are you ready yet?" Gabriel's voice boomed through the closed door.

"Yeah! We'll be down in a minute!" Jean hollered back. Phoenix shook her head when she picked up her wallet and dropped it in a small purse. Jean did the same and opened the door, "After you, Madame Chancellor."

The ride to Leyla's house was a rather quiet one in which the three of them had childhood memories playing in their minds. 

_"Hey you! Stop!" A small girl ran even faster, until she disappeared from his sight. His glowing red eyes burned through the city streets. _

_"You cannot hide from me forever!" The girl held in her hand a teddy bear and in the other, she held her pacing heart, and asked herself, "Is this what pain feels like?"  
_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriel asked as he drove the car into the driveway. As usual, there was a Thanksgiving party hosted by their friends and family.

"I'm sure." Phoenix said with little hesitation when she walked out the passenger door. The music alone could be heard through the vibrating windows.

"Hey!" Leyla's welcoming smile beamed through the opened door, "C'mon in." Jean nodded at the adjustments made to the Hippie's house. It seemed more spacious, besides, most of the juniors and seniors had come to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday. Of course, that wasn't an excuse for rivalries to become invisible. Jean and Gabriel went their separate ways, leaving Phoenix walking through the halls; she stopped when her blood ran cold.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up," Phoenix sighed and turned around with a forced smile, "I'm pretty sure the invitation was intended for non-psycho ex-girlfriends." Her opponent pushed her against the wall, and walked off hurriedly because she saw him coming to her aid, as always.

"You all right?" Warren asked looking over his shoulder as snow filled the rest of the hallway.

"I'll be fine," She answered, clutching her bag while, walking in the opposite direction and out the side door. Warren was slightly confused, but he knew that she needed her space for a little while, although, at the moment, she was vulnerable to any attack; he sighed and decided to take an alternate route to find her. Luckily for him, she stood by the light post looking up. The moon crept through some clouds and enlightened the outside of her body in an eerie shade of silver. Phoenix closed her eyes, "I know you're there." His footsteps were light at first, but as he came closer, the footsteps changed their rhythm into a more direct one until he stood behind her.

"Are you okay?" his hand running through her loosely tied hair.

"For the first time in my life," Phoenix said, turning her head to face him, "I'm lost."

"Lost? How can you, of all people, be lost?" She shrugged her shoulder, "I see. Perhaps, you need some time alone?" She quirked her eyebrow at him.

"I'm not talking about that kind of lost."

"Well, that's good to hear." He said, enveloping her shoulders. Her eyes hardened, yet at the same time, she leaned back, "I feel, like I've lost everything that I could possibly lose, except for you, Jean, and them."

"Don't say that."

"What am I supposed to say?" Breaking free from his embrace, she turned to face him for the third time, "Hi, my name is Phoenix Arielle and I destroy everything that I cherish?!" Her temper flaring.

"Calm down," Warren said, arms raised, "We're here to help." Will came outside with Leyla right behind him, followed by Magenta, Zack, Ethan, Gabriel, and Jean after they realized that they were missing.

"Oh, this is bad." Jean mumbled, she looked up at Gabriel who nodded in agreement. The lights within the neighborhood began to flicker.

"What am I supposed to tell the world? I'm the Apocalypse, I am the Angel of Death, I am the last beast within the book of Revelations?" Gabriel stepped forward, farther than Warren, whose face fell. Gabriel pointed straight at her, much like a child would when he would blame someone else for breaking a window.

"You are the Phoenix!" He yelled sternly, "You embody the potential to blast this world to Kingdom Come, and bring it back," This seemed to put everyone's mind on serious lock down. Jean walked towards her troubled friend with confidence, then touching her burning cheek, with a softer approach, "You rise from the ashes and are reborn, like an angel, you spread your wings and take flight. You," Jean continued, pointing with her other hand on her friend's heart, "are what you say you are; but we think differently. You, my friend, are destined for greatness." Silence was a welcomed guest, as the flickering slowly stopped, but the earth began to burn beneath their feet.

"Then tell me," Phoenix said as tears turned to steam, "Why does it hurt so much?" With that question the scars all over her body were exposed and her hair flew freely. Leyla turned away, Will embraced her. Magenta took a deep breath in.

"Where did you get those?" Warren asked, kneeling down to hold her.

"One for every person who died by my hand," Eyes that were cold and unmoving turned a shade of crimson in all their entirety. The answer shook the very core of those who were outside; Phoenix was in a constant state of flux.

"Gabriel, we have to get her out of here." Jean said, eying the clouds that hung dangerously above.

"Agreed." Taking the keys out of his pocket, he ran to the car. Jean placed a hand on Warren's shoulder, "You, are very lucky she loves you," then turning to face the newly strengthened alliance, "Phoenix, or Riley, whichever you choose to call her, holds you all in high regard. For the record, she loves every single one of you."

"Why? What did we do?" Ethan asked.

"You saw her as one of you; a friend, not a monster, as others have judged her."

"Leyla?" Gabriel began rolling down the front window, Leyla walked towards the car with Magenta linked to her arm, "The two of you have done a hell of a job." Wiping away tears from her face, "No problem." Coming outside the car, the Englishman opted to levitate his way to his god sister.

"She still knocked out?"

"Yeah." Warren said hands in his pocket, Gabriel shot him a funny look, "What was that for?"

"She loves you, man."

"I heard that, twice."

"Something tell me that you're bothered by that statement?" Gabriel said pointing to the drowsy gothic girl that was slowly standing up. Apparently, Gabriel was partly right about bringing back things that were blasted to oblivion; the pin striped polo and white skirt reassembled from the tattered pieces, and the same held true for the melted pumps. There was one thing that seemed to be different, and it became visible once Phoenix combed her bangs to the front.

"Oh my God! What happened to your hair?" Jean whispered quietly, grasping the other half, "Your hair wasn't this long was it?"

"Well, what do you know?" Phoenix said with a small smile, Jean shook her head and laughed, "When do you plan your mid-back hair?" Helping her friend regain balance, the two best friends walked towards the group of people who cared about them the most, amid open arms. Watching everyone around her smile with appraisal. Shortly thereafter, everyone walked back inside with a proud stride, except for the quad which was made up of the elders.

"You two," Phoenix said, since she was sandwiched between Gabriel and Jean, took both of their hands and placed them in each other's hold. Gabriel looked down to notice what was going on and Jean said nothing, but mouthed a "thank you" to her best friend. Just as the trio was about to walk inside, Phoenix stopped, wrapped her fingers around the door handle and closed it. She walked back down the stairs and embraced the one whom had welcomed the change.

When she let go, she held him within arms reach and for once, said, "Thank you," and in that moment, she saw her world fall apart; Phoenix covered face and cried. Warren pulled her into his arms again and asked for the strength to bear their pains a while longer. When the sobbing had ceased and Leyla's house was five and half blocks away, the pair sat on the porch swing, like they did in August. They sat side by side, at within that atmosphere, they each escaped the world that they were born into-Warren and Phoenix, for the time being, felt normal.

"Why me?" Warren's question seemed to break her thoughts, she placed her right hand on his cheek so as to turn his face to her, "Why me?" he asked again, leaning into her hand, his dark eyes studying her face.

"I love you." she said without hesitation, then seeing that he needed more than that, she took the truth and ran with it, "You are one of the few people who treats me normally, one who doesn't shutter at my monstrosity. On the one hand, you never really backed away from me, instead you embraced me." He shook his head in agreement, and for the third time, he asked, "Why me? Why do I always do this to myself?"

"Can it be because you're scared?" At this point Warren was already standing up, getting ready to walk away at the mess he would call his girlfriend, but even that was a little blurred, and her question made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Scared, of who, you?"

"No," Phoenix began, still siding with the truth, "You're scared of losing me when all this is said and done. You're scared of losing the one person who meant more to you other than your mother and father. And I'm here to tell you," holding his hand, "You will never lose me, even if saving you sends me to heaven." With her free hand, she brushed aside his shoulder-length hair, so that he can see the sincerity in her face. For a brief moment, their lips touched softly and in that precise moment, they were infinite.

Just lurking above their heads was a fiery being who envied the young woman who seemed to have taken his place in his son's life. Barron Battle, for the first time in seven years, was free.

When Warren had gotten home, he heard his mom talking to someone, but the other voice he heard sounded way too familiar. He made his way towards the kitchen, creeping up on them.

"So, Barron, how'd you get out?" Warren froze, actually, every fiber in his being froze. He peered his head slowly around the entranceway, and covered his mouth, saving him from saying a word.

"My new boss paid me a visit, while I was still incarcerated, hun."

"No, seriously, Barron, how did you get out?"

"Why does it matter to you so much, Karine?"

"Oh, I don't know," Warren's mom said, walking to the coffee pot, "You nearly killed the northern half of the city, and Stronghold had to stop you before you caused anymore danger to yourself and to others." The sarcasm in her words shattered the happiness in the old pyro's heart.

"Karine..."

"Get out." Karine whispered harshly.

"All that matters is-"

"I said, get out Barron." Barron, still sitting at the table, sighed as he excused himself from the table and headed to the back door. He passed through the back patio, knowing that he wasn't alone, he stopped before he opened the gate, and with a wry smile, "She'll die if she chooses not to hand herself over to Marlboro, son."

Warren's arm began to heat up, "You can't take her from me."

"Oh really? Is that a threat boy?" the ashy smell began to become stronger, until, the smoke disappeared into the night.


	27. Villainous Plot

So far, Marlboro had been quiet; there were no signs of interruptions in the civilian newspapers. Although knowing of the deaths of Xavier and his brother in law, he increased in power and numbers. Patricia, Gwen, Lash, and all the other villains were present when the new plan to actually begin to take shape.

"What say you Marlboro?" Gwen asked.

"My niece and her allies are aware of our little 'Hit man' accident," Marlboro said, eyeing Patricia's angered eyes, "Phoenix Arielle senses a change in both weather and telepathically. I have a special gift to give her on her birthday."

"And what is that?" Lash asked.

"Her own death. Her powers take a toll on her body. She has been known, from our previous encounters that when she exerts too much telekinetic energy or elemental shifts in the atmosphere, she tends to blackout."

"You're going to let her burn out all her energy." Patricia said coldly.

"Precisely. Her body will exert so much energy that she will be too weak to even stand. The only way to kill a real hero is to bring out the humane side. Heroes die and are forgotten by history my fellow friends, villains are remembered throughout history for what they did to a hero. The only way to kill a special case like my precious niece is to drain her physically. We have already tried severing ties with this Warren Peace. They share a unique bond that must be broken. Once Phoenix Arielle can no longer fight against _my_ army of super-villains, she will break down and die. I want her **dead**."

"When do we strike?" Gwen asked, a gleam of gladness in her eyes.

"December twenty-fourth; her eighteenth birthday, when she and her friends would least expect her death. Today is December first. You have twenty days to rest, train, and build your energy. You all are dismissed." While the children left and went back to their respective homes, Marlboro sensed that two people were still in the room. With a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin, the madman turned around to see his old friend holding in his arms a sleeping young lady, her eyes were wide open, but she couldn't exactly move.

"Barron, I do believe I underestimated your talent."

"You know I do my best, old friend." Panic and fear were seen within the misty sapphire eyes.

"My dearest little Phoenix, how art thou tonight?" When she didn't answer, he sighed, "How am I supposed to take over the world when you're still alive? Hmm…that seems to be the question of the day lately."

"You won't win in a duel against me." A hard slap to the face made Barron wince at the girl.

"Did you break her jaw?" Barron asked lightheartedly.

"No, of course not. I just love to see her in pain, and what's this? You slightly burned her? I'm even more impressed. No wonder we were the troublemakers back in our day." Phoenix's laughter sounded more and more maniacal.

"Like I said, uncle, you won't win in a duel against me." This caught the attention of the now red-eyed Marlboro.

"What did you say brat?" Followed by another slap, "Do not tempt me." Blood started to trickle out of her mouth. Still with a smile on her face, she continued, "By the time we meet again, I will be even stronger than you."

"I highly doubt that girl."

"Really now? May I remind you that I have been known as the Angel of Death? Not you, uncle, but me. God's good graces were showered upon the day I was born. You may blast this entire city to Kingdom Come, but I will have enough strength to blast you with along with it into the fiery pits of hell along with your comrades and still bring this city back."

"Wretched wench! You think you can defeat me that easily?" Lightning began to break through the windows.

"I know I can." With that last insult to Marlboro's ego, he chose to rather surge her body now than later, but alas, teleportation resulted in the murder of a strong villain, whom turned to ash. A healthy well-embellished scream was heard just as dawn began to break through the skies.

* * *

Since Saturday was Leyla's scheduled "Girls Night Out," Jean helped Phoenix recover while Gabriel saw to it to inform the remaining Chancellors of the Brotherhood. Luckily, Jean encouraged Phoenix not to tell Warren any recollection from the night before. 

"Well, the Chancellors said to sit tight. Her Royal Majesty sends her apologies, along with her grandsons. I believe she loved you as a granddaughter, seeing that she doesn't really have a young woman whom she held in high regard for as long as she has. How's the jaw?"

"Okay I guess. Just a little painful," rubbing her cheek, "This isn't going to be as easy as I originally planned." Jean placed a reassuring hand on her friend.

"Look, what happened last night, at the party, or social gathering, still doesn't mean that you can't do what we both said you can do. Hell, you even proved it Ms. Angel of Life and Death." Phoenix laughed at this.

"But I believe in you, you know that."

"So do I." Peering her head out the window to see that December has come, Phoenix smiled.

"Today is a new day." Her two companions nodded, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon…the usual." Jean said with a wink, then with a firm motherly tone, "Gabriel, you make the pancakes, I'll make the eggs and bacon."

"Jeez, see what I get for being your god brother these days?" Gabriel asked with enough sarcasm to have Jean give him the death glare, which is what she was good at.

* * *

"We need to be there in half an hour Jean! How come you're not ready?" Phoenix asked pounding the door of the upstairs bathroom.

"Because, I'm doing my hair!"

"You're hair doesn't need to be blow dried! Just run some curling gel in that red mess of yours and we can leave! I don't want to blow off Leyla and Magenta for a second time!" The door swung open to reveal a very punk rocker styled New Yorker, who met the eyes of a very Goth looking Arabian.

"Jesus Christ Phoenix! It's not Halloween you know!"

"So? I need to find my purple shadow."

"Fine," shoving her hands into the air, "I need to get my pumps out of your room anyway." Gabriel was downstairs watching T.V. The news anchor reported another prison release, this time in Tokyo, Japan. _If this keeps up, we won't have enough manpower to sustain Marlboro's army…_He thought, as he sipped his cup of hot coco.

Once the news six o'clock news cut to commercial, Jean, lead by Phoenix bolted down the stairs and out the door. Gabriel ran out after them and waved to them while Jean blew a kiss back and Phoenix revved the engine of her dad's stick shift Mercedes. Outside the familiar pale green house, Phoenix turned down the radio and pressed the horn. Almost like magic, Leyla and Magenta came out dressed in a more casual, but chic fashion.

"Hey guys!" Leyla said warmly. Pulling out of the driveway, and heading down the side streets of their neighborhoods, the four girls engaged in conversation, which usually led to the occasions of Jean's accent slipping out here and there; Magenta's quick make-up fix at the next red light; and ended with Leyla and Phoenix having their own conversation.

"So, where are we going?" Jean asked Phoenix, who just sang along with the song on the radio.

"You tell us Leyla."

"I don't know, the mall perhaps?"

"No way! I've been there twice this week." Magenta answered.

"Okay, the mall is out of the question." Jean said, fishing out her beloved credit card, "I already spent too much since I've been here." Phoenix laughed.

"Hey living with you and Gabe at the house ain't an easy task!" Again Phoenix laughed and shook her head as she shifted to fourth and got on the expressway.

"I know where we're going."

"And where would that be exactly?" Leyla asked as she saw that next exit would lead to the airport, which her driving friend took.

"Tokyo."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jean asked.

"Nope. Just felt like going back to the old house, you know?" Phoenix said, "Jean, could you open the glove compartment for me?"

"Uh…sure." To the trio's surprise, there was not two, but four airline tickets addressed with their names on it, flight time, and a small note that read,

_Dearest friend and colleagues,_

_It has come to my attention that the world isn't as safe as we would have hoped. I implore you, my dearest Madame Chancellor of the North, to take along four of your most trusted friends, and enjoy this short, yet most needed vacation. My grandsons will be meeting up with you and your friends along with two of their closest friends. I hope your friends enjoy this short, yet memorable trip. _

_Holding you in Highest Regards,_

_Queen Elizabeth and the Brotherhood_

"Are you serious?" Jean asked, after reading the letter aloud.

"Like Gabriel said, her Royal Majesty sends her apologies. She's like the grandmother I never really had. She loved my dad and everything that he stood for. And for the record, the first time I went along with my family to England, my dad had a private meeting with her. I didn't necessarily have playmates, so I just played with them. Protective chaps, treated me like I'm their kid sister."

"Holy shit" Magenta exclaimed, "We're going to Tokyo with Prince Will and Harry?"

"Are you serious?" Leyla asked simultaneously with Jean.

"Yeah…" Phoenix said with a huge grin as she found a parking space.

"This by far, certainly takes the cake." Jean said as she sat opposite of Leyla. First class tickets, made them feel like royalty.

"Mmmhmm." Looking out the window, Phoenix sighed; it was a blackened sky, which reminded her of the last airplane ride she took.

"Hey, Riley, can I ask you something?" Magenta asked.

"Uh, sure, Maj, what's up?"

"Did you hear the news report today?"

"No. Why?"

"There have been prison breaks around the world, and well, umm…" Magenta looked to Jean for help.

"We are going to investigate which villains were released." Phoenix stated with all seriousness, "Listen, I know this going to sound insane, but I think her Royal Majesty, just wants to make sure her grandsons return unscathed. As for us, we'll just make sure that they do, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun."

"Do you think Marlboro wants you to be there?" Leyla's question seemed to ring out a sweet, yet, unnerving panic in her voice.

"No. He wouldn't want me to, and here's why…" Phoenix began telling her four entrusted friends what had happened the night before, "And as it stands now, Warren has no father, and it's all my fault."

"Well, you did the right thing by doing what you had to." Jean said, sipping her soda that she got along with the dinner they were served.

"I agree with Jean on this one." Leyla said reassuringly, "If Warren knew what his dad did, I think he'd be the one dead, not you."

"Riley?"

"Yeah Maj?"

"You think you can defeat him?" Phoenix swallowed hard and just gave her a truthful answer.

"I-I don't know." Jean looked at her while Leyla opted to give a helpful, yet thoughtful glance.

"When the time comes, he'll be even more powerful, as well as all of your nemesis. Patricia and Lash included. He's not taking any chances this time. It will be a massacre if we lose, but if the tides turn in our favor, then we can all breathe a bit easier Christmas morning."

"You're not alone." Magenta said sternly.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us till the day you die." Jean said with a wink.

"Yeah, Riley. We've been training too. Oops." Leyla said, realizing that she made a mistake when Jean shot her a look of impression.

"Well, I offered the Silver Box to the two of them. And I sort of lied to you when you woke up the day you didn't go to school."

"What are you talking about Jean?"

"Umm…we all ditched school to train in the Silver Box; every last one of us. Warren was exhausted because he stayed in overnight and well till the afternoon. You were so tired from exerting that much energy from Save the Citizen that you slept well until six or seven, and by that time we were all on the brink of passing out."

"We were so tired from it all. By the way, I didn't know that Ethan could melt into water or even a bigger puddle than I thought, and Zack glowed bright enough that we could turn off all the lights in the house and still have enough light to in and out of the rooms without bumping into anything." Leyla said.

"And Will's definitely gotten stronger, I think he's really looking forward to kick Gwen's ass the next time they meet."

"And as for Magenta, she shape-shifted into tiger, liger, lion, hippo, you name the animal she got it right down to a T," Jean said, "And Leyla here can move all sort of different types of earth, even rock, clay, and soil itself. Hell, she could even re-build the rainforests." Hearing the three of them profess the advances made by each of her closest friends put Phoenix at ease. Facing Brushogun again, was what worried her the most; Brushogun was, after all, Japan's first super-villain and that was the real reason behind their trip, not necessarily to be somewhat bodyguards to her childhood playmates that now accepted her as one of their own, but to find Brushogun and get information out of him about this World Domination plan her uncle had seemed to put together. Mind you, Brushogun is a pacifist villain, but when pushed to the limit, he has the potential to become the last thing you'll see before you die.


	28. Manga Central

Upon entering a run-down bar, Phoenix led her three friends into the darkest ally; eventually leading them in front of an old newspaper stand. She sighed, as she knocked on the door that slowly creaked open. Speaking in her native Japanese, Phoenix continued to lead them further into the black pit. Thinking all the while that this could have been a set up by Marlboro; seeing that they would be four against, oh, maybe six brainwashed villains?

"He's not here." Jean said, coming out of well-lit room, followed by Leyla who came out from the printing press station, then Magenta from the coffee room.

"I knew it," Phoenix said, sitting down against the wall, this time, her fist enflamed in a blue fire, "Let's go and find their royal highnesses before anarchy will run wild in the streets."

Within the hour, they had searched all of Tokyo and the surrounding cities. Meeting up in the Odiaba station, Jean finally voiced her friend's worst fear.

"This has to be a trap. Or a set up at least." Stifling a yawn, Phoenix nodded.

"There's no recollection of their royal highnesses; even in the newspapers. I can't believe we flew all the way to Japan for a wild goose chase."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Leyla said, "We're in Japan." Smiling, Magenta added, "Yeah, let's go clubbing!"

At around three-thirty in the morning, the very exhausted heroines checked into a resort, each sleeping two to a full size bed. The phone rang repeatedly, until all four girls were awake; being that Jean was the closest to the ringing phone, she answered.

"Hey Riley! It's for you!" Groggily walking up, Phoenix picked up the phone on her end of the bed. Recognizing the sweet, yet haunting voice, she nodded and agreed to everything the person was saying. Two hours later, they were in a small store, buying new clothes-more like business attire. Dumping their clothes in the hotel dumpster, the other girls followed the leader of their expedition until walking into the legendary comic tower.

"What are doing here?" Leyla asked, seeing that there was a sign in red with a triangle and exclamation point inscribed.

"It says 'abandoned.'" Phoenix answered, pushing the heavy merry-go-round door. Her friends in tow, they stood at the mainframe of the first floor. Footsteps were heard coming from the east wing of the facility, and they all braced themselves. Upon entering, they heard drips-drips of what, they weren't sure, but it intensified the creepiness factor by a long shot. Two very tall, recognizable young men in suits came into clear view. You didn't have to be living under a rock to recognize who they were.

"Uh…Jean?" Phoenix said when she looked over her shoulder to see that Jean was gawking at the young royals.

"Huh?" Shaking her head, Phoenix walked up to them with a smile and explained everything that was going on to what appeared to be shear replicas of William and Harry. Apparently, their blank expressions and charming good nature did not stop them from turning into pools of red, blue, and yellow ink as their 'sister' placed a hand on either shoulder. Another set of footsteps was heard about a few feet above them on the second level. Instinct kicked in and Phoenix raced to the elevators with Magenta behind her all the while, more and more officers and creatures began to arise in their wake. Knocking everything down, and the elevator door closing, Magenta, Leyla and Jean were faced with basic training 101. Every villain and hero known to them and the world were popping out every which way. There were instances when they fought each other out of confusion of which was real and which was fantasy. When the pools became knee deep, Jean created an invisible enclosed shield around them to stop any and everything from attacking them. After a few more run-ins with the law, and cook, they breathed a sigh of relief. Not too far from then, the three of them saw a quarrel over head and hearing door after door close until a figure jumped off the third story railing and landing into the disappearing pool of ink. The ink was absorbed back into his badly beaten body. Magenta saw their companion jump and landing on her own to feet, much like a cat.

"Ah, my dear little Sparrow." Spitting blood out of his mouth, the Asian boy stood up, slowly and with the help of Leyla, he was leaning on her.

"I t'aught you never come back to Rising Sun."

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" grabbing his schoolboy collar, Phoenix nearly shook him hard enough to at least make him remember something. Getting the usual, 'optimistic, freelance, artist excuse,' a punch in the face got the answer that she was looking for. Leyla dropped him, and with their mission completed, left the abandoned and hazardous building.

"Brushogun!" Marlboro yelled when his failed prodigy walked in looking torn.

"She knows."

"Bah! No matter. We will still move on as planned. How is Barren holding up Gwen?"

"I'm fine. I can't wait till I burn the life outta that bitch." Glowing eyes said from the darkened corner of the lair.

The following day at school, after knocking out the night before, Jean noticed that her friend was not in the mood to do anything-at all. Gabriel was having a hard time assembling a simple piece of metal into the barrel of the ray gun. Lunch was the usual, but somehow, Phoenix's head wasn't in the right place. Nor was her heart, with it being in the throat and all.

"Gabriel! You put it in backwards!" Jean exclaimed, taking the one screw that held everything together, and the table erupted in laughter when the pieces fell apart. Phoenix looked at the mess and sighed. She pointed at the few scraps of metal; they began to float, bending at the appropriate angles and eventually made a semi-automatic ray gun. They did stop laughing once the completed gun fell on to the table with a 'clink.' Gabriel had to blink three times at least, noticing that his god sister placed her head down to rest on top of an old mechanics book. She sighed as she prepared to explain her quick fix mishap.

"It's a simple matter of physics and pyro-kinetics, Gabe," she began, disassembling the ray gun, "You have to have enough width and length for the ray to light up and fire, or else it will combust in your face." Handing all the pieces back to him, "Try it again." When he did, he accidentally fired the contraption, causing Medulla to scowl at the now one-centimeter by one-centimeter hole in his lower ear lobe. Warren, Phoenix, Jean and Gabriel stood in front of the door to the mad science lab, following each other to their respective seats.

"Detention?" Gabriel asked walking by the Mad Scientist's desk. Medulla nodded as he handed out the essay exams.

Homecoming week was finally here. Finally, a cause for celebration after all the traumatizing issues and near death experiences since August. Phoenix, who went back to her old self-sat on the bus, sleeping; midterms were over, and having passed every single one, opted for a warm blanket and coffee later that night.

"What a week!" Zack said, sitting next to Magenta. The bus had hung in the cold air, the driver making note when to go into stealth mode, seeing that airplanes were the craze these days.

"Couldn't these examinations be a little easier?" Jean asked, going through her calculus notes in extreme confusion.

"They were easy." Death glares were shot towards Phoenix who spoke stifling a yawn. Gabriel shook his head, "You're delirious!" Placing a hand on her forehead, "Are you sure you're not feeling woozy Riley?" Removing his hand from her head, she sighed, "I'm fine, really."

"Riley? What's a matter with you? Lately you've been looking as if you've lost something," Leyla stated truthfully, looking into the forlorn gray-blue eyes. Nudging her, Warren searched for an answer. It's not like her to be this upset…Never seen her this disturbed-ever.

"It's my mom's birthday today." Breaking her reflective silence, Jean and the other girls gasped; focusing on the good things, a heavy snow began to fall along with ice crystals.

"The last thing she taught me was to harbor enough snow to shut out the fire. Enough so that the fire will cease to burn."


	29. HOMECOMING December 1

(A/N For future reference: Riley _is_ Phoenix.)

Chapter 29

"Will you at least go shopping with us?" Jean asked once they were at home. A fresh pot coffee with four mugs and a note left by Gabriel decorated the bright lit kitchen in the late November afternoon. Leyla and Magenta were at the house as well. Phoenix was in a icy blue mood, cold and unmoving. She had been feeling nostalgic since they had returned from Japan. Always keeping her thoughts to herself, she was a great actor.

"Shopping? For a dress?" she asked her best friend.

"Well, yeah. The dance is tomorrow night," Leyla pointed out.

"And besides, don't you want to surprise Warren?" Magenta asked. Sighing she saw that there was no way out of the situation and with only a few short weeks until her birthday, Phoenix agreed.

At the mall, the lines at the fitting rooms were stretched out. Watching her three friends try on dress after dress, Phoenix laughed because at one point, all of them had tried on the same violet dress. Coming out one by one from the room, all of them stared at each other.

"I can't believe you guys!" Magenta exclaimed, "I'm getting this dress because none of you can pull it off like me."

"Oh come on, Maj," Leyla said with a comforting sound in her voice, "Zack is going to glow like the moon once he sees you in that."

"Shut up!"

"Oh not you too!" Jean said, coming out of her room. Her fiery red hair contrasted greatly to the color of the dress.

"I already said I was buying this one," Magenta complained. Phoenix remained silent once she stepped out. Hearing the commotion outside her dressing room caused her to come out of it anyways.

"I think Magenta looks better than all of us in this one," she said. Retreating back into the room, she still had one more dress to try.

"Are you two done trying to steal my style?" the animal shape shifter asked.

"Ugh, I guess so," Leyla said, returning back into her room. Jean followed shortly after. A few minutes later, Magenta, Leyla, and Jean walked out wearing the outfits they had came in.

"Hey, Phoenix? Are you done?" Jean asked gently while knocking on the door. Opening the door, she let her telepathic friend step aside. Dressed in an ivory tunic which hit her slightly above the knee with thick bold crimson ribbons tied in a bow behind her back, Phoenix stepped out further. Combing her hair in the three full length mirror, her lips curled into a sly smile.

"What do you think?"

"You look great!" Leyla answered.

"Good, because I am buying it," Phoenix said, "Did you find a dress Jean? It has to at least surprise Gabe, you know."

"Having a relationship with your god brother is harder than it looks. Keeping secrets from him is even harder with him and I having side chatter through thinking our thoughts aloud at school." Laughing as she nodded, Phoenix excused herself to change out of the flattering dress.

While the girls spent the remainder of the day at the mall, the boys had been summoned by Gabriel at the Stronghold residence.

"How long do we have Gabriel?" Will asked.

"To save the city or _her_?"

"What do you mean by 'her'?" Warren asked voice uneven. Sighing, Gabriel knew that keeping the inevitable from happening was impossible, he began to foresee the future of the battle. The recurring nightmares began a few weeks ago. He kept those thoughts hidden from his love, Jean, so that she would not worry and Phoenix, who probably knew her fate as well.

"You all know that I'm a telepath, right? So seeing the future is something I often dream about. I can only see the future of those I hold close ties to. Rile-Phoenix, is my god sister. Our families first met during the last gathering in London a few years ago. We have known each other for most of our lives that it was considered that I'd be family in her eyes. We are god-siblings, but for simplicity's sake, we often give the cousin excuse. Marlboro, her power crazed uncle, has the same powers she has; that of an Element Controller. Although he is not psychic, that's the side of her he wants. He wants her to join him in his quest for world domination. It is his jealousy for her psychic abilities that feeds his anger. You see, there is something that she has been avoiding since she discovered her powers."

"And that would be...?" Zack asked.

"Self-destruction-burning so bright with extra energy will kill her for sure. She can knock out everything once that happens. All living things are dead. We'd all burn until all that is left are our ashes and she will fall along side with us. Marlboro has that possibility as well, but we have to keep that from happening. Phoenix can handle Marlboro, she has been fighting him since she was five. There is no doubt in my mind that she can defeat him. It is the other villains I am worried about."

"Others?" Ethan questioned.

"Who else is joining him?" Will pressed.

"Aside from Marlboro there will be two psycho ex-girlfriends hell bent on revenge, Lash and a rather large fat fellow whose speed is faster than Mach Three, some cheerleader, a trigger happy clown, Barron, and a young talented Japanese comic author-Brushogun. All villains in their own right, but all are subordinate to Marlboro. Phoenix can't win against them all, but it would not be a fair fight. Seven against one is not a good. Therefore, we must keep them busy while Phoenix squares off against Marlboro."

"By we, you mean Jean, Magenta, Leyla and us, right?" Warren asked. Gabriel nodded.

"It is the only way to keep her focused. To be rid of Marlboro and to live through that experience, would ease her mind. Lately, at home, she keeps to herself. She destroyed the Silver Box. We didn't have power throughout Thanksgiving holiday. She is dreading her birthday even more. Christmas Eve-the day of the planned attack. It could be sooner, but she and I talk more through thoughts. Hearing her thoughts and seeing what she sees in forms of dreams is what gives me all this information and I have all ready come to my conclusions about them. She is trying to enjoy her life the best that she can, and lately she is not sleeping well. Always waking up, not being able to sleep for days at a time, that is what has got Jean worried, so for the day, she took her shopping for Homecoming dresses with Leyla and Magenta. There is still time to celebrate because tomorrow is December first." Gabriel said with a small smile on his face.

After the mall, Leyla invited all three of her friends to an all-girls sleep over. Phoenix had Jean phone Gabriel telling him that they were spending the night elsewhere. Stopping by their home to pick up a few things while keeping their dresses in the trunk, all four girls walked in.

"I thought you said you were spending the night at Leyla's house?" Gabriel said, quickly getting a kiss on the cheek from Jean.

"They are," Leyla answered.

"We just came to pack a few things," Phoenix said rushing up the stairs after Jean had left.

"How are you two?" Gabriel asked while Magenta and Leyla sat down at the kitchen counter.

"We're good. Looking forward to Homecoming tomorrow night," Magenta answered.

"And you? How do you like Sky High?" Leyla asked.

"Well, I suppose it's going all right. I'm having trouble in Mad Science, but I can get by. I aced my other mid-terms." Gabriel answered, "It's this time zone that is throwing my sleep off though. London time was what I was used to all my life, now I'm just glad my body's done adjusting. You two want something to drink? Coffee? Orange tea?"

"Umm...orange tea sounds good." Magenta said.

"I'll try it too." Leyla said.

"Two orange teas coming up."

When Jean and Phoenix came back downstairs, their friends had finished their tea.

"Ready to go?" Leyla asked.

"Yeah," Jean answered.

"Magenta, do we need to stop at your place to get anything?" Phoenix asked, as they began shuffling out the door.

"Nope. All my stuff I left at Leyla's."

"All right, see you tomorrow Gabe. G'night."

The sleepover was fun. All four girls experimented with make-up an various hairdos. They had a petite fashion show so that the others would approve of their outfits. In the morning, waking up stiff from sleeping on the pull out couch bed, Phoenix yawned. She looked around to see if there was anyone else still sleeping, but apparently, there were none.

"Figures," she grumbled, the aroma of pancakes wafted underneath the closed door . She the ridiculous chatter of her friends that filled the kitchen. Something dealing with the catch phrase, "That's what she said," and then, "No I didn't!" Opening the door after doing basic stretching exercises, Phoenix opened the door.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty!" Leyla said over the sizzling of bacon that Jean was preparing.

"What time is it?" Phoenix asked.

"You have been asleep for the past fifteen hours," Magenta explained, "It's four-thirty in the afternoon."

"Are you serious?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yeah, we woke up long before you did," Jean said, shoving a plate of three pancakes, two sunny-side up eggs, and four slices of bacon on to the counter, "Eat. I just brewed coffee."

"Err...Thank you?" Nodding, Phoenix began to eat.

By the time the girls were finished, they prepped themselves for the night. Keeping in close contact with their significant others (plus Ethan), proved to be rewarding because they were all visually stunned at the modern goddesses that walked out of Leyla's home one right after the other. Jean went firs dressed in her golden ensemble, Magenta and her amethyst (plum) cocktail dress, and Leyla wore a pale silver halter dress with sheen emerald silk ribbons tied in the back.

"You like it?" Leyla asked Will.

"You look stunning," he answered.

"Where's Phoenix?" Gabriel asked, voicing his concern.

"Huh?" Jean asked him, "Oh for the love of God!" Going back inside the house, Jean heard the TV on. It was on CNN and Phoenix sat there staring at the box. Jean stopped as she too heard the news.

"I am calling the villains around the world to join me in my plot for world domination! Residents in the tri-state area should be afraid. Get out of MY city now!!" Turning off the TV, Phoenix stood up. It had been a long time since she last saw her uncle face to face, and how he had produced his own terrorist video calling for the aid of other villains around the globe.

"Let's go, Jean." Phoenix said, standing. Her face was hard and unmoving like a statute. She was rigid ice until the sun hit her in the face. Closing her eyes, and reopening them with more of a gray tint, snow clouds blocked the sun-a sign of death and rebirth.

Inside the safe institution of Sky High, the Homecoming dance was in full swing. The DJ played a mixture of latin, raggaeton, and just basically any music to dance to. There were a lot of techno and house music as well.

"I need some air," Phoenix said as she leaned into Warren in mid-turn. Leaving the gym, Phoenix slumped down by a wall of lockers. She closed her eyes and her mind was filled with possible villainous members of the Brotherhood-their thoughts were more corrupted, yet they came across as arrogant fools.

"Rile-I mean, Phoenix," Warren corrected himself, "Please tell me you're all right." Not getting an answer, but a stare instead, the pyro sat down next to her.

"Do you remember this hallway?" she asked with a warm smile on her face, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"We met here," he answered.

"Mmhm. That is my most treasured memory of transferring to this school." A few moments of silence passed by, but the music from the gym was a distant glimmer of normalcy for the pair of unlikely superheroes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Warren."

"Promise me you won't self-destruct when the time comes."

"I can't guarantee that, but I will not. I can assure you that much. I want to survive my eighteenth birthday, live through New Year's, go on spring break, perhaps attend prom, and then graduate along side you, Jean, and Gabriel."

"I am more afraid of losing you now more than ever. You're perhaps the one girl that can kick my ass in a fight and let still be my main weakness. I don't know how or why you did that to me, but it works. We're good together despite the whole dealing with Patricia-green with envy ordeal. I will always be there for you, you know that. Just..."

"Don't worry, I won't be buried six feet under. I will fight a good fight. And in the end, I will be right here." She poked the top part of his head, "Hearing thoughts is an added bonus to being a telepath, my dear."

"I love you."

"Me too. Come on," Phoenix said, standing up, "We should get back to the celebration."


	30. Forged by Fire

Chapter 30

"Dove stai, Marlboro?" An man with a severe burn scar on his face asked Barron. He was quite drunk, but the fabric in the bottle of whiskey was not exactly filled all the way. Barren took one look at the bottle before snatching it and the small homemade bomb was lit. The man just tossed it out the window.

"You wanna fight, punk? Who the hell do you think you are asking for _my_ boss?" When the sprinklers came on, Marlboro was annoyed, and came out to quiet the situation.

"Collateral damage, let me talk to our friend, Barron. You should go home for the holidays, don't you think?" Marlboro asked, knowing that his subordinate would not disobey him. As the man nearly burst into flames out the door, Marlboro yelled something about don't let his son out of his sight. The foreigner just sighed and tapped his foot counting to one hundred. As far as serial killers go, this man was a certified genius.

"I am Marlboro, who might you be?" shaking the man's hand, the villain received a smile and an answer.

"I am Sergei, my country is out to arrest me for the bombing of the Sistine Chapel," the visitor replied with a wry grin. Weighing his options, Marlboro said to the man not to worry about a thing, and began showing him the rest of his lair. Along the way they had stopped on the top level. Motioning to the empty room, Marlboro said that it could be his, if he had promised to create multiple bombs that can easily take out a large concrete building.

"Make one large enough to knock this school out of the sky," dropping a satellite image of Sky High on the desk, the Italian bomb maker began making a list of materials that he would need.

"Are you guys going to school tomorrow?" Was the main question asked at the usual lunch table.

"Nah, mom's making me do some Christmas shopping," Ethan answered, "How about you two?"

"Nope. I plan on taking a personal day off with Magenta. Perhaps get some last minute target practice with her, you know? You Will?" Zack answered, while Magenta grinned a happy smile.

"Being part of the Stronghold Three is a big responsibility. My dad and mom are telling me to stay indoors just in case the plan changes. Naturally, I'd feel better if Leyla would just stay with me rather than being separated."

"Sounds like a plan. So, that leaves you guys," Leyla said, motioning to where Jean, Gabriel, Warren, and Phoenix were sitting.

"Ah, okay," Jean said, "We're staying home too, right?"

"You and Gabriel can. I'm coming," Phoenix answered, her brilliant eyes seemed to take on a darker shade of it's natural blue hue.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gabriel asked, perplexed that she would even consider it.

"Well, if you all are taking the day off, I'd be here. I mean, what is the worst that can happen? The school blowing itself up?" This caused a small rumble of laughter, but they soon fell silent.

"I'd be here with her, regardless. Mom's trying to get me out of the house all day, so Gabriel, you can relax," Warren said, as the end of lunch rush was under way.

Hearing that, Gabriel's nerves calmed down and by the next morning, Warren waited outside for his girlfriend. Traveling in pairs was a wise decision. As long as their friends were away from school, no one would really bother them today. Always so happy together, but separately, powerful in their own right, falling in love was just one of the many good things that will reflect in both of their lives. For many students, the joy of the holidays were enough to make attendance dwindle that Wednesday morning. Not even half of the school showed, which was quite alarming, but no one saw what was coming. Of course, there were a few exceptions. In English class, roll call was a joke. Only five students showed up, it was truly a scene from a poorly made romantic-comedy movie; the normal twenty-nine student class was now comprised of three seniors, and two juniors.

"Riley McCloud?"

"Present."

"Warren Peace?"

"Present."

"William Sake?"

"Present."

"Jake Tanner?"

"Present."

"Dante Zhi?"

"Present."

"Okay, since there is only five of you today," the teacher began, "I thought I would just have you all pick a scene from any Shakespearean play you read and perhaps act it out. You'll get an additional twenty points on your final grade for the year." That was enough motivation for them to take the offer. Performing the fall of Mercrucio in "Romeo and Juliet, " was what the three boys in the class chose to act out. Although she hated her code name, it was fun to see their interpretation. Warren and her thought that the balcony scene from the same play would do.

"Classic," was all the English teacher said, "Bravo! All of you are free to go. Here are some hall passes that I all ready made out. I marked down in my gradebook your additional twenty points. Do not forget, we do have security cameras, so don't leave the campus." Picking up their yellow slips, the group of five split up. Riley just went wherever Warren did. Somehow, they wound up in the gym. Surprisingly enough, an old thorn in Warren's life was waiting for them.

"Hi son, I was hoping we can-" He was knocked down by a fierce looking Riley. She got up quickly and dusted herself off. Warren wasn't so alarmed because he was all ready pushing her behind him, covering her every chance he got. A fire ball whizzed by, scorching the tips off Riley's hair. She lowered her body temperature enough to have the moisture in her hair freeze the damage ends.

"You've got some nerve showing up here, I'll tell you that much." Warren said, a fire ball burning through his jacket sleeve. He winced, and as soon as she saw her chance, Riley froze the wooden floor. Slipping and sliding as Barron fell, gave them the time they needed to run; well, in that case to skid all the way to the other side and run up the bleacher chairs.

"Why is he here?" she asked, in a calm manner.

"I don't know, keep climbing!" A rain of fire was coming now in sheets melting the plastic seats. It was only a matter of time before the fire alarms would be going off. Coughing as the smoke began to get thicker, Warren looked out the window. It was the only chance they had to escape without getting severely hurt.

"Phoenix, get out of here now!" She quickly turned around and took him by the shoulders.

"If you think I'm leaving you to deal with your dad alone, you've completely lost it. I am staying right-" An ear splitting sound of an explosion roared from beneath the gymnasium. A deathly mix of fire and black smoke burst through the now burning hallway. One by one, lockers were being blown out of the walls, teachers were yelling over their students to head towards the nearest exit, which were windows.

The gym was a total wreck. Small fires continued to burn on the broken pipes.

"Warren?" Groggy from the blast and with her ears ringing, she stood up slowly. Seeing something shuffle behind a steel frame, she ran, and then covering her mouth, she braced herself for the unthinkable.

"Oh God," Trying to compose herself while grabbing a hold of Warren whose face had a broken smile, but he was still breathing.

"You should've left..." Helping him stand up, she never complained once of how much weight he put on her body. Gently and with lightning quick reflexes, she wrapped his good arm around her shoulder and before Barron or any other villain could take them on by surprise.

The feeling of teleporting was a new one for Warren; it just happened that quickly and everything was a blur to him. They ended up on the outside gates of the nearby public high school and the playground was not too far away. When the pair had reached the park, Phoenix helped him sit down before she actually broke down and started crying. The tears weren't from the pain she had somewhat inflicted, the tears were from anger and her building up self-angst.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry.," Phoenix rocked herself back and forth, crying harder. Wincing as he stretched his arms to pull her into his, Warren soothed her by combing her hair back, and repeating, "Everything will be all right."

Once she had been calmed, a thin film of gray covered her eyes. Glancing up at the sky, a swirl of dark rain clouds surrounded the entire city. Hoping that the rainstorm was enough to extinguish the flames that were still burning in Sky High.

It didn't take very long for the Strongholds' phone to ring. Upon hearing the news of the school's latest condition, Leyla feared the worst while Will called everyone else in his cell phone tree-Magenta, Zack, Ethan, and finally, Jean and Gabriel. The words exchanged expressed a deep sense of regret for not accompanying their friends. Leyla looked at Will as he closed his phone.

"What are we going to do now?" Leyla asked with a frown in her voice.

"The only thing we can," Will answered, "Sit and wait."

"They will be looking for us, you know. Thinking we're dead and all," Phoenix said, as she helped Warren up the steps of her house.

Sighing, Warren answered, "If we walk in there alive, Gabriel and Jean will have enough reason to yell at us for going to school today. Besides we're not too badly hurt. C'mon, look at me, slight bumps and bruises, a few cuts on my face. it's nothing. How's the ringing in your ears?"

"It has subsided. I think I might need to cut my hair after your dad frayed the tips of my hair though," Phoenix smiled as she heaved one final sigh, "Are you ready to go in-?" Warren kissed Phoenix to shut her up.

"Quit, worrying about the others for a change," he said with a sheepish grin, "I care more about you, don't cry anymore like that again. Please?" Nodding, Phoenix turned the knob and she pushed the door open. Jean rushed over to them and swiftly embraced her best friend. Leading her into the kitchen where Gabriel was there, waiting for the fresh coffee to be ready, Jean shot a serious glance to Warren, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it's for the best that you two split up." Gabriel said bluntly, breaking the short silence. The rain pattered against the sliding doors in a steady manner.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix said in an angry tone.

"Phoenix, it's for the best. Think about it," Jean implored.

"What is there to think about?" Warren asked, "If you two think I'm going to keep my distance from her, you're both insane."

"I knew you'd hate the idea, but it is for the best," Jean argued back.

"You're wrong," Phoenix's cerulean eyes hardened, "Separating us two is wrong. Tell me something, what would you do if I told Gabriel and you to split up, hmm? Asking Leyla and Will, Zack and Magenta?"

"I, don't know," Jean said sadly.

"Then why are the two of you asking us to split up?" Phoenix asked, a sweet satisfaction ruling in her voice. Sighing, Gabriel poured coffee into four mugs he got from the dishwasher.

Later on that evening, after Warren went home, Phoenix prepared for bed. Jean was all ready asleep in the guest room. As she was combing her hair, Gabriel leaned in the doorway and knocked on the wall to catch his god sister's attention.

"Come in," Phoenix replied, placing her comb down. She got up and moved towards her bed. Gabriel followed. Both sat down and simultaneously sighed.

"I would never say or do anything to upset or hurt you, you know that," Gabriel said with a small smile. Phoenix nodded.

"We're family," she said, taking his hand, "And that's the way it's going to stay." Gabriel kissed the top of her head as he got up to leave. Before he left her room, she said something that caught his attention.

"You've always took care of me Gabriel, haven't you?" Her azure eyes dimmed as she laid down to sleep, "Always thinking what's best for me?"

"Yes, because I care about you. Like you said, we're family. Sleep well."


	31. A Tomented Soul

Chapter 31

December 15th. The phone rings. A muffled conversation is heard, the smell of hot coffee wafts into the room. Snow was falling in puffs, looking as though they were cotton balls falling from the sky. The news on the stereo was being reported.

"In other news, the principal of a local high school said a few words after a reported arson incident earlier this week. Trina Bowoskii, with the latest, Trina?"

"Yes, good morning, Andrew. As you can see behind me, a press conference was held earlier this morning. A public high school had been the victim of a serial arson attack," the reporter continued while the broadcast editor lined up the scene where Principal Powers addressed the press.

"Whoever did this to my beloved school; I ask that you come forward. We know who you are, and we will find you."

* * *

Waking up in the dawning hours, Phoenix took at hard look at herself in the mirror. She knew what she must do. Her responsibility as a young heroine were beginning to sink in; and she had come to terms with the fact that if she dies in the process, at least the world will be able to sleep peacefully again. Her friends, all of them, would graduate eventually. Prom would go on, life would continue to go on-just without her.

"What more do I have to lose?" she asked her reflection. Surprisingly, it talked back.

"You have nothing more to lose," it hissed.

"What do you propose I do?" She asked the mirror.

"Set me free, embrace your powers!"

Leaning into the mirror, Phoenix said in a deranged voice, "I am not afraid of you."

Laughing, her reflection retorted, "Yes you are. Set me FREE!"

Phoenix turned her back to the mirror, and still her reflection bellowed.

"SET ME FREE!"

Instantly teleporting herself out of her room, Phoenix found herself landing in the middle of the Sahara. _Not what I was aiming for, but this will have to do. _

Raising her arms, she erected a wall of sand. She pushed that sand as far out as it could go. Smiling as she created a sandstorm, Phoenix kept adding more sand until she was invisible. A typhoon like storm began to appear overhead. She was in complete control of her powers. Several tornados touched down on to several areas of sand dunes. Then, it happened. Phoenix lost herself in her state. She let out a primal scream, and endured the storm, which she in turn created.

* * *

Stateside, no one knew the whereabouts of Phoenix (Riley to the rest of the school). Gabriel and Jean had both called everyone asking if they had seen her. Luckily, Will's father was watching CNN around the time Gabriel had called.

"Hello?" Mrs. Stronghold answered.

"Oh, hello Gabriel, just a moment," placing the phone down, Will walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey mom, who is it?"

"Gabriel? Said he needed to talk to you," Mrs. Stronghold answered, handing her son the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Will asked.

"Is Riley at your house?"

"No, she's not here. Have you tried-?"

"Yes, Jean called Leyla and Magenta. She isn't there either."

"Hang on," Will said, taking a glance at the news his father was watching.

"That's odd," Will said, "Are you watching CNN, Gabe?"

"Ugh…no, not at the moment, why?"

"Turn it on."

The News around the world strip was just beginning: A sandstorm rips through the Saraha. Death toll reached10,000. Jane was within earshot of the T.V., but ran to raise the volume. The New Yorker looked to her English counterpart, wide-eyed. This was the warning sign that something disturbing was taking over the one girl whom they both held in high regard. Gabriel finished speaking to Will, thanking him for the tip.

"Gabriel, what is going on?" she asked.

"I was six years old when I overheard my father speak of building a force field," Gabriel answered.

"Are you talking about a psychic barrier?" Gabriel nodded.

"It was meant to keep the madness inside, to prevent the world from seeing another natural disaster with such a high death toll."

"Gabriel," Jean said, her voice turning icy, "Is she breaking through the barriers?" The color immediately drained from his face as he nodded.

"She is breaking through them. We have had a prophecy, the Brotherhood, long before you or her joined." Jean sat down on the couch while Gabriel explained the prophecy in full behind her.

"Breaking the barrier there is to come, a destroyer of worlds will arise. Until the creature is set free, locked inside it will be. Powers vast and untold, destruction is the one she may hold-"

"To rid the world of evil's light, sent forth the Phoenix light?" Jean whispered, "I thought that nursery rhyme was just exactly that. A nursery rhyme. When I went to school with Phoenix Arielle in New York, she went to a charter school. I was doing fine on my own in P.S. 1234. She was the one who told me I was gifted, she caught on. I think it was because I was listening into her thoughts and she said, 'Butt out.' Gabriel, we have to place the barriers again, if not, she could kill us all within an insane mile radius!"

"Don't you think I know that? I tried countless times while she was asleep. She's breaking through them quicker than I expected."

"We cannot lose hope, Gabriel," Jean said, looking up at him, "Phoenix will remember who she is-and that ought to be enough for the 'creature' to remain locked in."

"No, you don't understand, Jean. Her powers will fully manifest Christmas Eve. By then we will have lost the Phoenix we know and love, the creature will walk free; it is the only part of her that has been keeping her alive through all the destruction she was responsible for. Including the deaths. Come the Eve of Christmas, her powers will truly manifest themselves. Jean, she is a ticking time bomb and I don't think the others are fully grasping that idea."


	32. The Nightmare that became Bliss

Chapter 32:

Groggily shaking the sand off her body, Riley stood up. Feeling dizzy, she sat back down on to her sand dune. Sighing, she wondered how many people she had murdered. Muttering to herself, she closed her eyes and began to say a quick message to God. Rain once again filled the northern skies, as a sign for the earth weeping for the loss of more children. This time around, Gaia herself made sure she cried her tears that would bring forth hope.

Allowing herself to be cleansed in the rain, Riley danced around in the muddy sand. The mind of a child had suddenly taken over her body. A mind full of curiosity, wonder, and amazement was new towards the way a teenager viewed the world. Every time a disaster of her own doing had happened, there was a momentary blank state. Usually, within an hour or so, the childlike mind would again be buried deep within the complex soul of a heroine.

"I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain!" Laughing as she tripped and fell to her knees, she opened her palms. And just like that, the mind of a selfless teenager returned.

_I have to go home…_

_

* * *

_

"Warren! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Peace called up the stairs to her son's room. He was lying down on his bed, contemplating where in the world his girlfriend was. He was dressed in his work uniform because his boss had scheduled him to work during the dim sum hours. Just as his work day was beginning, he had received a call from a nervous Gabriel. Answering his comrade in arms in the negative, Warren placed the question in the back of his mind. That was, until he clocked out and went home. He was hoping that she would have at least given him a call, a sign really, that she was all right.

Warren looked outside one last time as the sun set into the darkening sky, and asked his open window, "Where are you?" With no reply, he walked down stairs to join his mother in the kitchen.

It wasn't until he had finished washing the dishes that a tap came from the back door. The door was located next to the laundry room, and since his mother had all ready said her good nights to an old family portrait, he answered the door. Pushing the blinds aside, Warren saw her unforgettable figure through the backyard lamp. He unlocked both keyholes (the old and new one).

"Hi," she said with a soft smile. Her clothes were still damp, but there was nothing like seeing her with a peaceful expression.

"Hello," he answered. Warren approached Riley slowly; unsure as to how she'd react.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"The Sahara."

"You can't keep running off like this."

"If you can tell the voices in my head to stop yelling at me..."

"Voices? You're hearing voices in your head?" She nodded, covering her ears to quell the white noise of voices.

"Warren, make them stop. Please make them stop!" He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms; kissing the top of her head, the white noise had stopped. Hearing his bedroom window open, Warren saw his mother's head poke through. The older woman laughed to herself while shaking her head.

"Well, come on inside before the snow falls! I don't want the two of you to get sick!"

"We're coming!" Riley said with a grin.

Inside, Warren made two cups of hot chocolate. Riley toasted him before taking a sip. Both sat in the kitchen dining room eyeing each other's movements.

"Stay with me tonight?" Warren asked, placing his empty mug on the table. Riley closed her eyes.

"Okay," she answered. Her cerulean eyes were back to their graying self.  
"I'll meet you upstairs." Warren said with a relaxed look on his face.

"Mmmhm. See you there."

Rising from the table, Riley took both empty mugs to the sink. As she washed them, she heard Warren shuffling about in his room. Riley smiled to herself at the thought of spending the night. Sure, her parents would kill her, especially her mother. Then again, her father would have fought against his wife and acknowledge at how responsible his daughter was.

When she was through with the mugs, Riley went upstairs. She noticed that the master bedroom was adjacent to Warren's room. The guest bathroom was parallel to his room anyways. Warren came out of his room and saw her facing the old portraiture of his father.

"He was not all that bad. A bit strict, but I could deal with it," Warren said.

"Kind of like the way my mom used to be," Riley said with a frown.

"Come on," he whispered, taking her hand. He led her into his room. At first there was his bed, a quaint full size bed with black and crimson red sheets. Then, on the floor, there was a makeshift bed; one that used two comforters layered on top of each other and a pillow.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Warren said. Shaking her head, Warren seemed disappointed.

"You sleep next to me," Riley said, pointing to the right side. Picking up his pillow off the floor, he placed it on the right side of his headboard.

"Do you have an extra set of sleep attire?" Riley asked, pointing to her still slightly damp clothes.

"Top drawer on of your left." Grabbing a white undershirt and navy blue scrub pants, she scurried to the bathroom. Within a few minutes, she returned to Warren's room. He was sitting on his bed his back against the wall (that served as his headboard), reading a novel. She crawled on his bed and when she was close enough, she lowered the book so that he could see her.

"Thank you for offering," she said.

"You're welcome, anytime."

Riley kissed him softly on the cheek before snuggling up next to him. Before Warren knew it, Riley had fallen asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. When he had finished the latest chapter of his novel, he placed it underneath his pillow and joined his loved one in the realm of dreams.

To say that Warren found himself in a nightmare was not really an exaggeration. The world was torn-barren. Blood streamed in knee high depths. At the center of it all was a burning sphere. He made a mental note of his bleeding forehead. A man laid on the floor stiff as a board next to the sphere. Several friends and comrades were strewn aside, barely breathing. The pyro saw Gabriel being barely able to stand. Warren ran to him, calling out his name. Gabriel acknowledged him, teleporting to himself to where he was.

"What is this place, Gabriel?" Warren asked, also noting that his throat was extremely dry.

"You are inside her mind, Warren," Gabriel answered, looking very much tired.

"Her mind? Phoenix Arielle's mind?"

"Indeed. I have been trying to barricade that thing over there," throwing his thumb in the direction of the fiery sphere.

"What is that thing?" Warren asked.

"The source of her true powers," Gabriel began, holding up his hand in order to reinforce the barrier, "This is the future the Creature wants to make a reality. Everyone is dying here, Warren. You and I are the only ones breathing because it loves us. She loves us."

Looking to where Gabriel pointed, Warren saw the outline of his girlfriend inside the sphere. He wanted to hold her, tell her it was all right-to quell the fear and dread that had surrounded them both.

"Gabriel, can I get close to her?" Warren asked. _Even if this is a dream, she could let me in…_

"You could try. I've tried time and time again, but still, she wouldn't even let me in. Good luck."

Warren ran across the field until he was face to face with the wall of flames. At the top, burned the blue of the hottest gas flame. In the middle, was the coolest part of the flame, was where she sat down in a meditative pose.

"Phoenix let me in," Warren said gently. The girl tilted her head to the side; lifting her arm, she created a pathway for him to walk.

As he walked in, the gap began to close again with fire. Warren winced because of flames licking his body. When he had reached the center, he saw how badly bruised she was. Royal purple and blue bruises covered her upper shoulder regions, and a deep cut ran from her lower neck to the tailbone. She was healing, but shattered.

"Fix it," she said, facing him. He saw a claw mark on her chest. It was heavily scarred, but he saw that it could be easily mended. Warren glanced over his shoulder before picking her up (bridal style). This caught the girl off guard, yet it was his kiss that brought her a sense of peace and tranquility.

The scar ebbed away as did the other blemishes upon her skin. Her flaming sphere had disintegrated to nothing more than the rays of a glorious sunrise. Around them, friends awoke from their nearly fatal slumber. Villains were turned to ashes. All this had taken place in the moment that she relived her feelings towards him. A kind embrace, an unforgettable bond, and a love that would ignite the future of thousands had been given a face (poster children if you will).

And then, like a nightmare being brought to a dream, the girl had awoken-and reality struck an odd cord with her. The dream, her dream, was soon beginning to come true. She realized she couldn't move just yet because the boy still slept while holding her body close to his.


End file.
